A New Life
by KnightMaiden
Summary: When Gawain's sister comes in search of him, it seems that she was not the innocent girl most expected. And though fierce and unpredictable, she captures the heart of the scout...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to say this now and only once! I don't own any of the knights! I wish I could say I did, but it would be a lie. Don't sue me, I have no money. I own all characters you haven't heard of and the plot! Hope you enjoy! Please review, I want opinions and comments!

**A New Life **

Chapter 1

(Takes place two years before movie)

As the knights headed into the clearing in the forest, Tristan pulled away from the path, after noticing something to his left. He hopped off his horse to find a young woman. He noticed she was unconcious. Tristan checked his surroundings quickly to make sure this was not a trap set by woads. As he lifted the young woman, he noticed she was wearing a thick forest green tunic. It was ripped and had blood seeping from the shoulder.Her breeches were made of a worn, tight leather. Her boots made of a soft hide went up to her knees. They had soft tassles hanging from the top, the sole of the boots were rough and heavy.

Tristan carefully lifted heron the horse and sat behind her holding the reins. After a few minutes of following the overgrown path, the scout made it to the clearing he had spotted earlier. He gently settled the young woman on the ground. After spotting Arthur, he strode up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"I found a young girl in the woods," Tristan said quietly.

Before Arthur could respond, a sneaking Lancelot cut in. "Good, I could use some entertainment," he said with a grin.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked, while ignoring Lancelot's remark.

"I settled her in camp, she's unconcious," he said, "We will need Dag, she has a shoulder wound."

"Go find Dagonet, Lancelot," Arthur said to his right hand man, as he followed Tristan over to the other side of the clearing.

When they reached there, Tristan shook his head in confusion. Before Arthur could inquire, he felt his sword leave his scabbard. He then faced Tristan with a woman holding the stolen blade to his scout's neck. Tristan looked unfazed. The woman hid her pain well. Dirty-blonde waves fell to her elbows. She had bright green eyes the shone in the sunlight. She was also a good six inches shorter than Tristan.

"This is a good sword, Arthur," she said after studying the incriptoins on the blade, "I've always wanted to weild Exalibur."

"What is your name?" he asked calmly, although inside he was raging at the thought of someone taking the valued blade.

"Shyare," she replied as she handed the sword hilt first to Arthur, "I wouldn't have taken your sword if I had realized who it was first."

"What is your business here?" he asked, quickly sheathing the sword.

"I've come from Sarmatia to find my brother and the rest of the Sarmatian knights," Shyare continued calmly.

"Who is your brother?" the commander inquired.

"His name is Gawaine, I hope he is here, for this is the only Roman outpost I haven't been to," she replied.

"Fortunately, your brother is with us," Arthur said, "He's hunting with Galahad and Bors at the moment, but he should return soon."

"That's wonderful," Shyare replied with look of relief coming over her face.

Tristan at that moment was transfixed. He had not seen a woman quite like her. She was not beautiful, but something exotic surrounded her. He also realized he had no chance, because Gawain was her brother, Lancelot would be all over her after a glimpse, and almost everyone feared Tristan. His thoughts were interrupted as a soft whistle filled his ears. An extremely large horse and a wolf entered the clearing, crashing through the forest. The horse was was a stallion with a brilliant black coat. The wolf ran up protectively, with its teeth bared infront of Shyare. He was pure black as well, with icy blue eyes.

"You have beautiful creatures," Tristan said, while studying the animals.

"And beautiful weapons," Arthur added while eyeing the stallion's load.

"Thank you," Shyare said while motioning the wolf to come to her side.

Tristan continued to study Gawain's younger sister. She was about 5'7". Her hair was exactly like her brother's in colour and waves, except for the random braids that held beads at the end. Her waves were soft and flowing. She had a gold ring in one ear. He also guessed she had some skill, do to all of the weapons she carried. Her skin was unnaturally tan, unlike most women who had pale complexions. He cut off his thoughts when Lancelot and Dagonet appeared.

Arthur began the introductions. "Shyare I would like you to meet Dagonet and Lancelot."

"Its a pleasure to meet both of you," Shyare said with a smile.

She shook Dagonet's hand with a force equal to his own, which he welcomed. Shyare then held her hand out to shake Lancelot's when he brought it up to his lips.Shyare pulled back quickly, looking disgusted.

"I _don't _appreciate the gesture," Shyare said, "I'm not one to flirt."

A look of shock came over Lancelot's face at the remark. Arthur and Dag began to laugh. Tristan had an uncommon smirk sneak onto his face. Shyare turned towards Tristan, turning her back on the still shocked Lancelot.

"I'd like to thank you for picking me out from the woods," Shyare said, "I would probably have walke off in the wrong direction if not. I'm not known for scouting," she continued, "I don't believe I've caught your name."

"Tristan," he said shortly.

"Well, many thanks again," she said with a warm smile.

Arthur cut in after her thanks. "Dagonet will tend your wounds."

"Oh, thank you," Shyare said, "The only one is on my shoulder."

"Let me take a look," he said while taking a step foward.

"I wasgrazedonthe shoulder with an arrow, unfortunately, the Woad's put a sleeping poison on it," she said as Dag quickly wrapped up the light, but bleeding cut.

Dag and Lancelot did not know of Shyare's relation to Gawaine. The eyes and hair were a give away though. They were both shocked to see Gawaine examine her for a moment and then tackle her to the ground laughing. He effortlessly lifted her to her feet and give her a bone crushing hug.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Bors asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's not a nice way to treat a lover," Lancelot said before either could reply.

Looks of pure horror come over Gawain's and Shyare's faces. As quickly as the looks came, they disappeared.

"Galahad, Bors," Gawain said, this is my younger sister Shyare," he said with a smile, "I suppose you've already met Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan and Dagonet," he added to Shyare.

"Aye, I have," she replied.

After a moment's silence, Galahad broke it, "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"It never came up in the past," Gawaine replied simply.

A/N:I have to stop it here, I can't wait for reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

Chapter 2

"Now, why have you come here?" Gawaine asked while turning back to Shyare, "You know my release is not for another two years."

"Well, I've been to all the Roman outposts warning the Sarmatian knights," Shyare responded nervously.

"Warning them of what?" her brother continued, now suspicious.

"You have no home to go to," she said quickly, not wanting to prolong the news.

"What do you speak of?" Galahad asked.

"The Saxons have invaded the East, Rome in the west," she explained, "All of the tribes have been destroyed or converted, the Alani, Roxolani, and Izagnes are gone."

"You must be joking," Lancelot said, with a bitter laugh.

"I assure you, I am not," Shyare replied grimly, "If you were not killed by Saxons in theEast or turned into their slaves, you were converted to Christianity in theWest."

"What of our family?" Gawain asked, not quite sure he wanted to hear of their outcome.

"Our parents fought back, like the rest of the Alani," she said quietly, "those who revolted the Saxons, were killed."

"How were you able to escape?" he asked.

"I was knocked unconcious on the plains during the end of the battle," Shyare said while looking at the ground, "When I awoke, the village was being held captive by the Saxons. Those who survived the battle, were used as slaves, I escaped after two months of planning."

"Where have you been since then?" Galahad cut in.

"I've been to many parts of African and European coasts. Britain was my last stop." She replied.

"How long have you been traveling?" Bors inquired.

"For abouttwo years. Of course, I've been making record time, some due to being chased around for piracy" Shyare said slyly, Gawain, infront of her, was running his hands through his long locks frustratedly.

"You what!" Gawain said, his head snapping up at this news.

"Well, I've been living on the sea for the past two years," Shyare replied calmly, "I had to make some kind of living."

"So Rome's after you? Galahad said incredulously.

"Well, yes, but they've failed to capture me on many occasions," she replied with a grin.

The entire group began to laugh, except for Arthur who had a scowl on his face.

"So you're the infamous Sea Thief," Arthur said darkly.

"Aye, that'd be me," Shyare replied, "I hope you won't turn me in," she continued, "Which is why I have a proposition for you."

"Go on, Shyare," Arthur said.

"For the two years I lived a life of piracy, having the time of my life stealing right under from Rome's nose, I'll spend two years in your service as a knight," Shyare said with a smile, "How's that?"

"I'll agree to it," he replied with a sigh while shaking her hand, "But only because you're Gawain's sybling," he added.

"Good, everything's settled," Shyare said with a grin, "But I see Bors, Gawain, and Galahad have returned empty handed," she continued, "I'll be glad to catch us a meal," she said while pulling out a single arrow and a bow, "Is a deer alright?"

"That's fine," Arthur said dismissively.

"That is_,if_ you can catch one," Lancelot added with a challenging grin.

"Lancelot, count down three minutes, and I'll be back with a fine deer," she said in a sickening sweet voice while patting the top of his head, "In fact, I'll even bet on it," she continued brightly.

"If you don't win, you warm my bed tonight," Lancelot said with a smirk, a glint in his eye.

"When I _do _winShyare countered back, "You will not be touching any women for a week."

"Deal," Lancelot said.

Shyare left into the woods silently and returned two minutes later with a deer slung over her good shoulder. Lancelot, Bors, Galahad, Dagonet, and even Arthur stood there awestruck. Tristan stood there, with a usual expressionless face. Gawain on the other hand had a large smirk on his face, while trying to controll his laughter. Shyare gently set the deer down infront of where the fire was.

"Lancelot, I would not bet with my sister," Gawain said, "She's a master gambler, and doesn't take heed to loosing."

"No women for a week Lancelot," Bors said with a chuckle, "Vanora will be extremely happy."

"Lancelot, you can make our meal," Arthur said to his friend's dismay.

"Where'd we put the water skins?" Bors asked.

"We didn't bring them," Dagonet said.

"Gawain, if you'd go into the front right bag, I believe I have some spiced rum," Shyare said, "I think something a little stronger than water will do."

"A woman who drinks?" Galahad asked.

"I live on rum, grog, beer, and water," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I say you'll fit in with us fine," Lancelot said suggestively.

"How are you with weapons?" Tristan asked calmly, as everyone ignored Lancelot's last comment.

"Quite fine," Shyare replied.

"Can you weild a sword?" he asked.

"Long or short, any kind you hand me," Shyare said, "Two if needed."

"What of an axe?" Tristan continued.

"It wouldn't be my first choice as a weapon," Shyare replied, tired of being interviewed, "But if occasion calls, I will use it."

"Daggers?"

"Good for a street fight or a tavern brawl," she replied.

"What of archery?"

"I'm fine with it," Shyare replied, annoyance was clear in her eyes and voice, "Let me stop your ranting, I can have a duel with any of you and escape with minor injuries."

Before Tristan could provoke her more, Gawain cut in. "Tristan you don't want to have a duel with her, you're getting yourself in a load of trouble."

Shyare stood up and held her hand out to Gawain.

"Brother, if he wants to lose a duel, let him," she said.

"I assure you, I won't lose," Tristan said as he pulled out his sword.

Galahad looked towards Lancelot, who was still having trouble trying to cook the deer.

"Get your arse over here Lancelot," Galahad called, "Tristan and Shyare are going at it in a duel."

Tristan stood across from Shyare holding his sword in a casual manner. Ready to begin the duel, Shyare walked towards her horse and pulled out a sword similar to Tristan's, only a bit shorter. Her opponent made the first move and Shyare blocked it with ease. After Tristan tried to attack several times andShyare blocking each one, he became frustrated. Shyare put a hand over her mouth as if yawning, which infuriated Tristan. As he made a lightening fast movent for her neck, Shyare ducked and put her sword aboveher in a block. As quick as Tristan, she went behind him and was about to put her sword against his neck, when Tristan turnered to face her. They were chest to chest with blades against each other, Shyare was about to jump backwards when Tristan grabbed the back of her head. As she was pulled against him, she aslo had no way to move.

"Give her a kiss!" Lancelot said with a grin. Gawain punched him in the arm with a scowl.

While Tristan was being distracted, Shyare kneed him in a very sensitive place. A quick look of pain come over Tristan's face, and then he stepped back. While Shyare looked at Gawain with a smile on her face, thinking she won the duel, turned her back on Tristan. Seconds later she felt herself pressed up against a hard body, with a cold steel against her neck.

"You really shouldn't turn your back on an opponent until you're sure they have given up," Tristan said in her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I didn't expect you to recover so quickly," Shyare said with a smirk, "Do you not have anything down there?"

This comment caused and uproar of laughter from the rest of the knights.

"You know, you can always check yourself," Tristan said ignoring the laughter, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This action caused an even larger uproar.

After a second of shock, Shyare dropped her sword and rammed her elbow into Tristan's gut. After escaping his clutches, Shyare turned around to look Tristan in the eye. She dug the heel of her boot into the top of Tristan's foot. She then gave him a hard punch in the face, which caused him to drop his sword. Unfortunately, it went through Shyare's boot into her foot. She quickly yanked it out and let it fall to the ground. She was about to give Tristan another punch when someone grabbed her waiste and lifted her off the ground. Tristan picked up both his and Shyare's swords. He slid hers into the scabbard on her horse and his into its own.

"This isn't over, Tristan!" Shyare yelled at him.

"It is for tonight," Arthur cut in.

Shyare looked up to see Dagonet still holding her in mid air. He gently set her on a log acorss from Tristan, who was showing no emotions.

"Tristan," Gawain called across the fire, "Did I mention Shyare doesn't take a liking to men kissing her?"

Tristan mumbled something, Shyare could have sworn he said something along the lines of "I believe it slipped your mine."

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was the fight scened okay? I'll explain Tristan's odd behaviour in the next chapter! Please review all you readers!

Wanderer of the Roads: I'm glad you think the story's cute. It pleases me to know that you already like Shyare and her wolf! I have to admitt, I'd absolutely love to have a wolf as a pet! They're awesome! Yeah, I think Lancelot's funny too, I'll try to put more flirting with him in! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to keep my next update up to your expectations, I'm updating as soon as I can!

Litha2124: Is interesting good? I hope so. I liked that part too, I'm updating as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

"You need to look at your foot," Bors said to Shyare.

Shyare grumbled something and pulled her boot off to see the damage. The sword had gone a quarter of the way through her foot, leaving only a small bleeding gash. She went to her horse and pulled spare cloth along with a needle and thread. After sitting down again, she wrappedtheclotharound her foot and roughly tied a knot. She quickly stitched up the hole left in the soft leather of her boot, and slid it on again.

"Well, I bid you all good night," Shyare said as she led her horse towards the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked.

"There is a near by river, I wish to bathe in and a small clearing I'll rest in," Shyare responded calmly.

"You will need protection from the woads," Arthur continued.

"I can watch out for myself," she replied, "If not, Achilles will scare off any intruders," she continued while nodding towards the wolf on her heels.

"No, you are under my command. You will wash and return here afterwards," Arthur said sternly.

"Only on one condition," Shyare said, "I don't sleep near those two," nodding at Tristan and Lancelot.

"That is fine," Arthur said.

Shyare walked into the woods and found the river moments afterwards. She left Achilles and Alexander on the banks. After seeing no one in the surrounding woods, she took her boots and the rest of her clothing off, shoving it in a bag on Alexander. She waded into the cold water and dunked her head after it was up to her shoulders. She did not realize that Arthur had sent Galahad and Dagonet to keep watch, making sure no harm would come on her. Dagonet gave Galahad a glare when he saw him watching Shyare undress.

Shyare slowly ran her fingers through her hair. After making sure there was no remnants of dirt on her, she whistle and Alexander came to the edge of the water, blocking her view. She then heard a groan from the woods, which was Galahad, when the horse blocked his view. Shyare quickly threw on underbreeches, breeches and and under shirt, along with slipping on her boots. She grabbed a knife and headed in Galahad's direction. Dagonet had left when he heard Shyare leave the water, the left Galahad. She spotted him as he turned, trying to escape her wrath. Shyare was quicker and grabbed his shirt. He pulled away and ran to camp in full sprint. Shyare ran after him, with Alexander and Achilles following.

As Galahad ran through, he hid behind Dagonet's large form. Shyare came seconds later with knife in hand. Some how the knights had some form of an idea in their minds, knowing what had just taken place. Lancelot and Tristan were just staring at her. Shyare checked her surroundings quickly and then spotted Galahad.

"You peep!" Shyare yelled, "Do you not know 'tis rude to watch women undress and bathe?"

Gawain looked up from his meal and took the knife from his younger sister's hand.

"You can't just go killing Galahad," Gawain said calmly, "You'll have to wait until we're released."

"I wasn't planning to," Shyare replied with a sickening sweet voice. Galahad gulped. "What are you two staring at?" she asked Tristan and Lancelot.

"You need to put something more substantial on," Arthur said while cutting in.

Shyare then realized her shirt was very wet and see through. It was white material clinging to her body. She went to Alexander and dug through a couple of bags until she pulled out a large black tunic. She threw it over her head and tied a rope tightly around her waiste. She then placed a knife in her makeshift belt and a dagger in her boot.

"Good night," Shyare said as she settled herself against a tree, crossing her legs.

"Night," most of the knights replied.

During Tristan's night watch, he noticed Shyare shivering. He took his cloak and placed it over her body. He then noticed her hand on the hilt of her knife. He spent most of the night watching her until dawn appeared.

By dawn, most of the knights were awake and already packed. Shyare was fast asleep in the same position she started in last night, with the exception ofa cloak on top of her sleeping figure. Arthur was about to wake her up when Gawain stopped him.

"You don't want to do that." he said.

"And why not?" Arthur asked confusedly.

"One she's always armed and ready to fight, and two, you don't want to start your day off by having the crap being beat from you," Gawain replied.

"I'll take your advice," Arthur said, he then added with a grin, "I give you the honor of waking her up."

Gawain went up to Shyare with a stick in hand, and a frown on his face. He began to gently nudge her stomach when she let out a low growl. The rest of the group took a step back, excluding Tristan. Gawain nudged her once again, and a knife came out from beneath the cloak and knocked off half of the stick. After a final hard poke, Shyare stood up and walked towards Alexander. She dug through a bag and pulled out a large bottle of rum. She popped the cork and took a large swig. By now, all of the knights were watching her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you, you shouldn't drink before midday?" asked Bors with a chuckle.

"No, if they did it slipped my mind," Shyare replied, "Besides, its the only thing that will truly wake me in the morning."

She took another swig to get the point through. Gawain shook his head at her tactics.

Tristan couldn't help but stare. He couldn't understand Shyare. She brought his emotions out. He kissed her! How that happened, he wasn't sure. For all he knew, Lancelot could have entered him and taken control. He didn't want become too close to her, if it was the last thing he did. He tore his eyes away from her. He would like to mess with her though, it was ariot to see her temper rise.

"Well, Arthur, where exactly are we headed? Shyare asked while corking the rum bottle and setting it in a satchel.

"We're heading to Hadrian's Wall," he replied while mounting his horse.

"How far is it?" she asked while passing Gawain to fetch Achilles.

"About an hours ride."

"Good," Shyare replied, "Try to keep an eye on us." She continued, "If you loose us, follow our tracks."

"Why would I loose you?" Gawain asked with a confused look.

"I wasn't talking to you," Shyare said while swinging her leg over to the other side of Alexander, "I was speaking to Achilles."

"Lunatic," she heard in Lancleot's cough.

"We'll see when he shows up later," Shyare replied while punching him in the shoulder.

"Tristan, you may ride ahead," Arthur said.

Tristan nodded and nudged his horse foward, into the clearing's exit. Lancelot was still rubbing his shoulder from Shyare's punch. When everyone was on their horse, they made their way foward. Arthur rode aside Shyare, ready to start a conversation.

"Do you have any armour?" Arthur inquired.

"No," Shyare replied.

"We'll get you some when we reach the wall," Arthur said.

"That would be a waste of good money," Shyare said while looking him in the eye, "For it will only rust in a trunk next to my bed."

"Oh, yes, about that," Arthur continued, "You'll need to share a room with one of the knights, until one is cleaned out for you."

Shyare nodded and looked ahead.

"No more rum or any other beverages that are not water," he continued, "while we're traveling."

"What'll keep me awake!" Shyare asked snapping up with an incredulous look plastered on her face.

"I won't be having any drunk knights," he said sternly.

"I've only become drunk while drinking wine," she said defensively.

"No more duels with real weapons, there are practice one in the armory and practice arena," he continued, ignoring her last comment.

"One last thing, no sharing beds with men," Arthur said.

"And who are you to stop me?" Shyare asked.

"Your commander," he said.

"I don't believe you've stopped the other knights from this pleasure," Shyare said.

"They're not prone to becoming with child," he said while riding ahead.

"Good thing I still have that herb," she muttered under her breath.

"So, did Arthur give you the rules?" Galahad inquired while coming up on her right, Gawain on her left.

"Aye, I have some problems with them," she mumbled.

"No sharing beds, right?" he asked.

"Aye, but I can get around that," Shyare said with a wink.

"I don't want to hear that!" Gawain said with a look of disgust on his face.

Galahad cut in, noticing the look of discomfort on the subject, "I bet the drinking was what really got you worst," he said with a smirk.

"Don't even think about sneaking it on trips," Gawain said, "I've tried, he searched my bags."

"Damn, I'll find some way to bring some, just enough to wake me up in the morning," she said with a scowl.

Shyare tied Alexander's reigns around her hand. She then sat back in her saddle and closed her eyes, before being poked on the shoulder. She opened one eye to see Lancelot.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"You can't sleep while riding," he said, "You'll injure yourself."

"I assure you, I won't be injured," Shyare replied while closing her eyes, "besides I have seven men to protect me."

"Well, what if someone knocked you off of your horse?" Lancelot pressed on.

"They'd be sorry they were ever born," she replied.

After a few moments of shut eye, Shyare felt someone pull their horse beside hers. They were leaning over, about to shove her off, when Alexander shot foward. Shyare looked back to see Lancelot fall into a muddy puddle. He jumped up and remounted his horse, with a scowl on his face hearing the other knights' laughter. He rode up beside Shyare. She gave him a smirk and shook her finger at him.

"That wasn't very nice," she said.

"You made me fall off my horse!" he yelled.

"It was for your own good," she replied.

Shyare went back to sleep on her horse for another half hour, while Lancelot fell back. Before she knew what was happening,she felt someone grab her around the waiste and pull her to the ground. She looked up to see a smirking Lancelot.

"What the bloody hell!" she yelled, gettingout of a mud puddle and shoving Lancelot to the side.

"It was for your own good," he mimicked her.

Shyare walked up to Lancelot and made a fist ready to punch him, when a hand grabbed her ready fist from behind. She turned around quickly, ready to punch the person stopping her from beating up Lancelot. Her other fist was quickly caught when she looked up to see Tristan. She gave him a scowl and pulled away, to turn and give Lancelot his deserved black eye, which he recieved. Tristan lifted her up onto his horse and mounted behind her, before she could react. He rode ahead so the other knights couldn't hear them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shyare asked angrily.

"Stopping you from injuring any other knight," he replied calmly.

"You better release me then," she said.

"No," was his simple answer.

Shyare made a move to jump from the horse when Tristan grabbed her waiste. She gave him a look that seemed as if it could kill. She elbowed him in the stomach and head butted his face, with the back of her skull. Shyarequickly jumped from the horse and mounted her own stallion. Arthur rode up with a stern look planted on his face.

"You and Tristan can not go on like this," he said, he obviously must not have seen her and Lancelot earlier.

"And how might you cure this?" Shyare asked sarcastically.

"Tristan," Arthur called.

Tristan fell back to Arthur right side, and gave him a look of questioning. Before Tristan or Shyare knew what was happening, Shyare was once again mounted infront of the scout. Arthur placed a cuff on Shyare's right hand, and one on Tristan's left. Shyare gave her new commander a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"The cuffs will come off once I'm sure you and Tristan get along," he said while riding foward.

"We're more likely to kill each other first!" Shyare called after him.

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Was it okay? Thanks for the reviews! I hope to hear from you again!

Litha2124: I'm glad you like Shyare, I like having my female characters tough and unintimidated. I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I agree, Tristan _is _hot! Lancelot should have fun with no women for a week!

elvinscarf: I'm glad you love it!

Elfvamp1-13-97: I'm glad you like Shyare! I will continue as quickly as possible!

CoffeeeFreeeak: I'm glad you think my story's good! Sorry I made Shyare seem like super woman, I have trouble with that type of thing! I'll try to give her some flaws!

Rayden 77: I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! Yeah, I pretty sure Tristan and Shyare are hooking up! I always have trouble deciding between him and Lancelot! I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Shyare began to scowl to herself. She did not want to be stuck to Tristan. She could feel herself pulled up tightly against his chest. She was practically in his lap. His hands were around her waiste, with the reins in them. They settled themselves in Shyare's lap. Before she could make another remark, she saw the wall come into view. Shyare looked back towards Tristan.

"Is this our destination?" she asked.

Tristan nodded and made his horse speed up to release his anger and frustration. This was the last woman he wanted to spend his time cuffed to, yet they were. After everyone was within the fortress's wall, Tristan jumped off his horse, holding his hand out to help Shyare off. She ignored the offer and jumped herself. After quickly greeting Achilles, Shyare pulled Tristan to Alexander. She handed him two bags and grabbed the other four. She gave Gawain a look as if asking if Jols was to be trusted with her horse. He nodded. She gave Jols a smile and handed the steed over.

"Where's your room?" she asked impatiently while suddenly turning to Tristan.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"To drop off my belongings," she said, "my quarters won't be ready for two days at the least. Besides, I have no idea how long I'll be attatched to you."

Instead of responding, he pulled her towards a staircase and to a long corridor. He stopped and opened the sixth door on the right. As they walked in the room, Tristan and Shyare dropped the bags in an empty corner. Shyare kneeled down, bringing Tristan to his knees, she began to organize her things into piles. Tristan saw eight different swords, six unique knives, ten bows of unique style, and at least thirty small throwing daggers. She then brought out a few bottles of alchohol and some clothing. He noticed there were no dresses.

"Do you know how to use all of these weapons?" he inquired.

"We've been through this, yes," she replied, almost tiredly.

"I need to take a bath," Tristan said.

"Why do you tell me? I'm letting you know right now, I won't assist you," Shyare said.

"I'll order the water and bin," he said, "I just wanted to know if you'd like one as well."

"Well, thank you," Shyare said.

Shyare was roughly pulled out of the room and into the hallway. Tristan gave the requests to a young maid, when she was pulled abruptly into the room again. Tristan sat on the bed and removed his boots, Shyare did the same. The bathing water and bins came moments later.

"How's this going to work?" Shyare asked.

"Get undressed," he commanded, " I'll turn the other way," with that he turned his back to her.

Shyare quickly unlaced her tunic and threw off the undershirt. She slid her breeches and underbreeches off. Shyare lowered herself into the water and dunked her head. She made sure there was no dirt left and tried to reach for new clothes, which happed to be out of her reach.

"Tristan?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, sounding more like a grunt.

"Can you move towards me?" she asked.

"What?" he said.

"I can't reach my clothes!" she explained while standing up.

Tristan stood as well, he heard the water dripping from her. As he stepped backwards, he slipped on the slippery stone floor. He fell into Shyare's wash bin, when she was suddenly pulled down as well. Tristan found himself with a naked woman in his lap. They were both struggling to get out and away from each other, when the wooden sides of the tub broke off. Water went pouring across the floor. When Tristan finally got up, he pulled Shyare to him. She tried to cross her arms, but Tristan's hand came in contact with her breast, both pulled away. Tristan carefully went to his chest of drawers and shoved an extremely lare tunic over Shyare's head and arms. Shyare went as quickly as possible to her weapons, and half slipped, Tristan caught her around the middle. Tristan grabbed the bows and knives as Shyare grabbed the swords and some of the daggers. The only reason he helped her, was because he knew how much weapons meant to their owners, almost like they were their children. They picked up the rest of her belongings and set them on the bed. Shyare grabbed a set of semi-dry under breeches and shoved them on.

"Do you havea pair of breeches?" she asked while surveying the room, running a hand through her wet locks.

Tristan handed her a forest green pair, which she shoved on immediately. Suddenly the room's door burst open, revealing Arthur and Lancelot. Both Shyare and Tristan had scowls on their faces, Tristan's less noticable. Lancelot gave Tristan a smirk.

"So, you caught the wild one?" Lancelot asked.

"Shut up, Lancelot," Shyare said, "Do you ever want to touch women?"

Lancelot gulped and instantly shut his mouth, as he noticed Shyare lift a dagger. "We'll have it cleaned up by tonight," Arthur said, "I don't think I want to know what really happened," Arthur said quietly to Lancelot while leaving the room, shutting the door.

After seeing Shyare struggle to tie a rope around her waiste with one hand, Tristan warpped his arm around her to finish the task. Shyare took a dagger and a knife, placing the knife in her "belt" and kept one in her hand. She looked towards Tristan.

"You still need a bath," she said while turning around.

"I suppose so," he replied.

Shyare walked to the drawers and pulled out all the clothing nescessites Tristan would need after bathing.

"I don't want to go through this again," Shyare said while turning away from Tristan.

Tristan took off all his clothing, which happened to be soaked. He settled in the tub. He quickly dunked his head and scrubbed his body as quickly as possible, still trying to be thorough. He stepped out, Shyare handed over each article of clothing. The two left the room, boots in hand. After escaping the water, the shoved the boots on, Shyare shoveda dagger in her left one.

"Where to?" Shyare asked.

"I'll give you a tour and then we'll head to the tavern," he replied while leading her down the steps.

The first place was the armoury and practice arena, in which the two saw Bors's bastards rough housing. Then it was to the courtyard in which Shyare thought was dreary and boring, wanting to leave immediately. The last stop was the stables. Shyare checked overAlexander quickly. She then made sure Achilles was comfortable in the area. She whispered something in his ear so softly, even Tristan's sharp ears could not hear it. They then left, the sun was just setting as the entered the tavern. Gawain called Shyare to him. She and Tristan joined the other knights. Shyare asked for a mug of ale. By her fourth mug, Tristan was supporting her. What she did not realize, was that Galahad had asked the barmaids to pour some wine into her ale, to make her drunk.

Tristan was equally as drunk when he got up to leave for his room. Shyare was passed out beside him. He lifted her by the waist and threw her over his right shoulder. He headed unbalancedly towards his room. Shyare began to stir as he almost dropped her while climbing the steps.

"What do you think you're doin'?" she mumbled with a slur.

Slurring his words as well, Tristan replied, "Taking you to bed."

Tristan kicked open his door to find a clean, dry room. Shyare's weapons and other belongings were still scattered on the bed. Tristan one handedly set them on the floor in the corner once again. He set Shyare on the bed. Both removed their boots. Tristan threw his tunic on the chair. Shyare pulled off her breeches from the knee length tunic. Tristan went towards the wall and Shyare on the open edge. She tried to lay on her stomach, but her arm was pulled behind her back. She then layed on her side, but was forced to contact Tristan. She layed on her back in a huff. Tristan crossed his arm over his chest when Shyare pulled her hand away.

"This isn't working," Shyare complained.

"I know," he replied while turning on his side to face her.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Tristan layed on his back again and ingnored her. Shyare silently fell asleep minutes later. Tristan shortly followed. About two hours later, Tristan found himself without bedding, and Shyare snuggly wrapped in them. He forcefully tugged half of them back when he recieved a kick in reply. He let them go immediately.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope to recieve more!

sarmatian-woman: I'm trying to update as fast as I can! I'm back in school and on swim team, drama club, chorus, Student Government and more! I'm glad you like it!

demongirl04: I like hearing people say they think my story is hilarious! Everyone needs a good laugh sometimes! I'm updating as fast as possible!

Rayden 77: I'm glad you think my story is wicked! Thanks for reading and thinking its funny! I'll try to keep up and update soon!

Elfvamp1-13-97: Yes, she is! I'll try and update soon!

Wanderer of the Roads: Its alright that you missed my last chapter, don't worry about it. I wanted to make Shyare seem like Captain Jack Sparrow, I have a thing for pirates and knights lol! I needed her to stay with them, just a better excuse! I'm happy you enjoyed the duel! I had to make Tristan kiss her, it was just too tempting! I have to say, I kind of based parts off me, like being dangerous to wake up. I want Arthur to seem kind of bossy, maybe he'll warm up, I'm not sure. I have to say, I think my favourite part was Lancelot and Shyare pushing each other off horses! I'll try to update soon, school keeps getting in my way. My goal is to update at least once a week!


	5. Chapter 5

Tristan awoke to find Shyare and him having their hands holding each other's. Shyare's free hand was over his chest, her head on his shoulder. His free hand was resting on her thigh, which was uncovered at the moment. Shyare's left leg was bent at the knee and on top of Tristan's. He then heard the door open, an angry Gawain was looking at them. Tristan quickly shoved Shyare away from him, finding himself pulled to the ground, landing on top of Shyare. Shyare had a deadly glare in her eye as she looked up at Tristan. They quickly untangled from each other. Tristan found himself being turned roughly around by Gawain. A heavy punch hit the area Shyare had heavily bruised two days ago. Tristan staggered for a moment and backed away. Gawain pointed his finger at Shyare. Shyare wasn't sure what this was about and looked at him angrily.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, "You could get yourself with child!"

Shyare had her hands over her ears, "Not so loud!" she said "You're killing my head!"

"Are you an idiot?" her brother continued at the same volume, ingnoring her request.

"No, now what are you yelling at me about?" she asked calmly.

"I found you sleeping with him!" he said while keeping his voice raised and pointing at Tristan.

"Well, where else am I going to sleep?" she asked while holding the cuffed hands up.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" he asked.

"Because mine were soaked yesterday when the tub broke durning my bath. You must have been to drunk to notice I was wearing these same clothes last night." she yelled as loud as Gawain with her temper rising.

It was now Tristan covering his ears as he stepped between the syblings.

"Let me explain," he said, "We came back last night and must have fallen asleep in the posistion."

Now Shyare was extremely confused. How the hell were they sleeping? She really didn't want to know at this point. She now noticed the rest of the knights were at the doorway, listening to the conversation. She then saw Galahad snickering something to Lancelot, in which he grinned to. She pulled Tristan along with her, to the pair's direction. She grabbed Galahad by his ear, as he cowered in pain.

"You! You're the one who put wine in my ale and gave me this bloody awful hang over!" she yelled.

She had a fist raised, when Tristan pulled her back. He then motioned Gawain to walk out the door.

"We will meet you all in the training fields after we have breakfast" he said while closing and locking the door.

Tristan and Shyare dressed quickly. He led her to the market for breakfast. A small boy was running a booth, selling a variety of fruits. Shyare carefully selected a ripe organge, Tristan picked an apple. Both paid a copper. Shyare gave the kid a thanks and a smile, Tristan ignored him. He began leading her down the main street, and then down an overgrown path, which she assumed led to the armoury. She then wondered what weapon she would practice with. She stopped suddenly and looked at Tristan.

"What will we practice with?" she inquired.

"Throwing knives," he stated while moving foward.

"I need to get my good throwing knife," she said while turning towards the area in which they came. Tristan grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Doyou want to get these off?" he asked while lifting the cuffs.

"Yes, what is the plan?" she asked impatiently, sensing a plan.

"We'll share the knives," he said simply.

"And what will that do?" she asked.

"It'll show Arthur we trust each other. You'll act as if you've never used a knife like mine," Shyare snorted, "And I'll act as if I've never used one like yours," he continued, ignoring her response.

"Fine," she said.

She was pulled through an overgrown hedge into a door. She followed Tristan inside and found her self entering through a door in the back of the armoury. She closed the door behind herself softly. She saw Gawain practicing with Galahad, a scowl still plastered on his face. Arthur and Lancelot were dueling each other, Lancelot waved with a smile, while narrowly ducking Arthur's swing, clearly aiming for his neck. Bors and Dagonet were surrounded by the bastards. They were fooling around, but Shyare believed they were trying to teach them how to properly hold a sword. The children looked at Shyare curiously, she sent them a warm smile. She was suddenly pulled by Tristan towards the archery targets. She was at least fifty paces away. Tristan asked to see her knife and she handed it over. He looked over it carefully, and flicked it at the target. It was dead center. Shyare was a bit nervous, she was not the best knife thrower, but she was determined to beat him. She held out her hand for his knife. He handed it over, she could have sworn she sensed reluctantcy. She tested its balance and eyed the target warily. Her left hand released the knife and she was surprised to see it in Tristan's hilt. She began jumping up and down happily. The knights stared at her, the children were whispering to each other. Lancelot and Galahad had dropped jaws. Tristan had a small, barely noticeable scowl.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Galahad asked.

"Well, I'm not that great with long distance throwing," she replied, "that was a lucky shot."

"Well, nice job," Bors said while clapping her on the back.

Tristan pulled Shyare towards the target and grabbed the knives.

"I thought you were right handed," he said while looking ahead.

"I can use both if needed," she said.

"Are you coming to the tavern tonight?" Lancelot asked randomly.

"I suppose," she replied, "only if Galahad doesn't try to put wine in my ale," she continued, giving Galahad a pointed look.

Arthur strode up and unlocked the cuffs. Shyare and Tristan continued to stand next to each other, not wanting to seem as if they wanted to be apart so quickly.

"You will share a room tonight. Shyare's belonging will be moved to her own quarters tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight," Shyare said with a wave.

"Where are you going?" Gawain asked.

"I need to cleanmy weapons," she said while heading towards the stairwell.

Tristan followed Shyare up the stairwell. As they reached the top, he pulled her into a kiss, forcing her against the wall. Shyare struggled to get away for a moment, but then sunk in. She felt possessed. After a few minutes of kissing, Tristan pulled away breaking off the kiss. They were both breathing heavily. Shyare felt as if her lips were on fire.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to see how you'd respond," he replied simply with a shrug.

"And...?" she continued, waiting for a different response.

Tristan pulled her into his room and shut the door. He turned away from her as she sat on the bed. He ran fingers through his hair. He turned again to stare at her.

"I don't know what you're doing to me," he said in frustration, "One moment you make me so angry, I want to strike you. Some moments you make me feel as if I should take you in my arms."

"You want to know something strange?" she asked.

"What?" he said, almost impatiently.

"I feel the same way around you," she said with a small smile.

A/N: How was this chapter? I'm happy for all of the reviews! I hope to receive more!

sarmatian-woman: Yeah, I am a bit busy. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was great! Galahad is sneaky, I have to keep an eye on him. lol

demongirl02: I'm glad you and your sister like the story! I'm trying to update as soon as possible!

Elfvamp1-13-97: I hope it is interesting! What do you mean I'm on alert? Is that bad?

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I'm glad you thought this was great! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Wanderer of the Roads: I'm glad you loved this chapter! I happened to think that scene was funny too. Yes, you guessed right, she's knight/pirate, I couldn't help myself! I like basing characters on myself, but not too much! lol I agree an update a week is good, unless you can do it faster! You're lucky you have two weeks until school! I'll try to update soon!

Godess-of-Darkness: I'm glad you think this is good so far! My goal is to keep people laughing! I'll try to keep it this way!


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we do about this?" Tristan asked after a moment of silence. 

"Do you want to start a relationship?" she asked simply. 

Tristan paused his pacing for a moment, he then nodded. 

"Your brother will kill me for this," he added in his rough voice while rubbing his heavily bruised cheek. 

Shyare smiled, "Not if I'm able to help it," she said while giving him a small kiss. 

"We can't tell anyone," he said while breaking off the short kiss. 

"And may I ask why?" she inquired. 

"Because you're not supposed to be in any relationships," he replied, "if you haven't forgotten already." 

"So we go on normally," she replied off-handedly "but continue this when we are alone." 

Tristan nodded and began kissing her again. Shyare was brought down into the bed, when a knock came to the door. Shyare just finished fixing her clothes when she saw Galahad appear. 

"I wanted to apologize for getting you drunk," he said sheepishly. 

"That's alright," Shyare replied and added with a smirk, "I'll be watching out for any traps." 

Galahad gave a large visible gulp and scampered away from the room quickly. A small hint of a smile came over Tristan's face as he locked the door. He picked up Shyare's swords and handed half of them to her. 

"You still need to clean these," he said while handing her a soft cleaning cloth. 

"Fine," she said while unsheathing an oriental sword, with an ivory dragon hilt, with small rubies creating the eyes. 

"Where did you get all of these weapons?" he asked while studying a medium weight sword with a bamboo handle. 

"Mostly gifts," she replied, "My other eight were sold." 

"Why would you sell them?" he inquired. 

"Some to barter off passages, others to get myself out of prison," she replied calmly while unsheathing a sword similar to Tristan's. 

"And why were you in prison?" he asked while finishing a second sword. 

"A stupid tavern brawl, a man attacked me while I was unarmed," Shyare stated, "That's when I learned to always be prepared." 

Tristan nodded. The pair silently finished cleaning all of the weapons. Tristan started kissing Shyare again. Before Shyare knew it, Tristan was unlacing the front of her tunic. She suddenly pulled away with a jerk. Tristan looked at her confusedly. She sat up and looked him in the eye. 

"I don't want to go to far," she said calmly, "at least until the right time." 

"I understand," Tristan replied while lacing her shirt up. 

It was already dusk. Tristan pulled Shyare to the door and led her to the tavern. Soon Shyare and Tristan were seperated. Shyare was pulled into a Roman's lap. In a flash, there was a loud crack and blood pouring from the man's nose. Shyare was now surrounded by eight Roman's, angry ones at that. The knights saw the scene unplay and were at her side instantly, with fists at the ready. The Romans made the first move. By the end of five minutes all of the Romans were unconcious. Shyare looked at the other knights. She saw Galahad sporting a black eye, Lancelot and herself had cut lips, and the rest came out of the brawl unscathed. 

"Well, that was enough for me for one night," Shyare said, "I'm going to get some sleep," she added while walking through the tavern's doors into the cool night air. 

Shyare looked up to see Arthur in front of her. He had a large scowl plastered on his face. 

"No more fighting," he said while noticing her bruised and bleeding lip, "We leave at dawn to help a near by village with a woad problem." 

"Alright, _Commander," _Shyare said while heading off towards Tristan's room. 

Shyare slowly went up the steps. As she reached the door, she looked behind herself. She could've sworn she heard footsteps that were not her own. After she opened the door, she sat on the bed and pulled off her boots, breeches and tunic. She pulled down the shoulder of her under-tunic to examine the arrow wound. It was now fading. She tied a dagger to her wrist holster. She slid to the side of the bed and slipped under the covers. She took in the scent, Tristan's scent. 

It was the scent of the outdoors. Shyare took it in and fell asleep. Minutes later, Tristan silently entered the room. He took of his boots, tunic, and breeches.. He slid under the covers and kissed Shyare's cheek. She turned to him and smiled. 

"I knew you were behind me," she whispered. 

"I'll have to be more silent next time," he replied in a low growl. 

"Is Arthur still in a bad mood?" she asked suddenly. 

"Yes, I don't believe he wants you to come," he replied. 

"Well, I'm able to defend myself," she said a little defensively. 

"I'm warning you, the village we're headed for is completely destroyed, there are only a few survivors. We're to bring them here," he said. 

"I must make a good impression on my first mission," she said finally. 

"I hope you do," he mumbled into her hair, suddenly half asleep. 

"You know, I was being sarcastic," she said. 

"Uh-huh," he mumbled while softly kissing her neck. 

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked. 

"Do you ever stop talking?" he retorted, frustratedly stopping the kisses. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked while sitting up. 

"Nothing," he replied while lying further down. 

"Fine," she said while turning on her side. 

The two fell asleep. 

A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. School's been getting in the way. My computer also broke down for a few days. How was this update? Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! I hope to hear from you again! 

elvinscarf:D 

MORWEN12: It makes me so happy to know you think this is good. I'm trying to update soon! 

Eshlyn Kar: I'm glad you think this is turning out well and that its funny! I'll try to update soon! 

Beautiful Enigma: I'm glad you love the story, I'm trying to post as soon as possible! 

SimplyElven: I'm glad you thought it was cute. No, she's not twenty years behind Tristan. She's about two years younger than Gawain. Gawain's about two years younger than Tristan. So that makes her about four years younger. It's not abuse! I'm glad you love it! 

Wanderer of the Roads: I'm glad you loved this chapter! Yes, they kissed, I couldn't wait much longer. lol Tristan is a sweetheart! I like seeing Gawain being the overprotective older brother. lol Galahad's ear probably does hurt, oh well, he deserved it. I'll try to update soon. 

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Glad you thought this was great, I'll try to update sooner! 

Litha2124: It's alright. School's crazy with me too, that's why its taking me longer to update! It makes me happy to know that my story made your day! lol 

Elfvamp1-13-97: Glad you're having fun reading this, I'm trying to update as soon as possible! 

demongirl02: Glad you thought this was pretty good. I'd do the same thing if my sister did that to me. lol Hope you keep reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shyare woke up to find herself being kissed on the cheek. She slid her knife out of its holster and raised it up, about to strike at the man kissing her, when her wrist was caught. She looked up to see Tristan. She gave a sigh and put the knife away while sitting up. Tristan shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we were in here together," she said with a smile.

"Its alright," he said while pulling on his boots.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Shyare asked while throwing on a loose tunic, quickly tying the strings.

"We have a mission today," he replied while watching Shyare struggle with an extremely tight pair of breeches.

"Oh, that's right," Shyare replied, "What weapons should I take?"

"A sword, some daggers, a knife or two, bow, arrows," Tristan rambled off, "Take whatever you think you'll use easiest."

"Alright," she said while shoving a pair of boots on, she tied a rope around her waist, "If you're ready, I'll meet you in the stables."

"See you there," Tristan said while giving her a quick kiss. Shyare noticed he was already armed and ready to leave.

Shyare made her way down the halls and such and headed towards the stables, with her favourite weapons in hand. She noticed Alexander was already tacked and ready to go. The knights were mounted and ready to leave.

"Took you long enough," Galahad mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm a late sleeper," Shayre said, as she placed her weapons in their correct holsters and saddle bags.

"Ride out!" Arthur said while heading towards the opened gates.

Shyare went racing after the other knights. She was slightly happy to go on a mission, she was already going crazy at the fort. Shyare and the knights rode hard for the rest of the day. They arrived at the village around dusk. She first thought it was deserted, but then saw a young woman come out.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights," Arthur said, "We've heard their was an ambush."

"Yes, yesterday," the woman said, "the Woads came from the woods."

"Are there any other survivors?" the commander inquired.

"Yes, some children and a few adults, many villagers ran to hide outs in the woods," she replied, Shyare noticed the blood splattered on her clothing, "They've not returned."

"Tristan, search the surrounding area for survivors," Arthur said after a moments thought.

The rest of the knights dismounted. Shyare suddenly heard a soft crying, she followed the sound. Gawain reached out to stop her, but she continued. Under the shrubs, Shyare looked to see a small girl. She had a white dress on, torn and tattered. The little girl had dark brown, almost black, hair. It was slightly wavy and fell to her waist. The dark brown eyes looked up at Shyare with fear. The girl could not have been over five or six.

"Come, I won't hurt you," Shyare said.

The girl gave her a questioning look, but reached her arms up, as if wanting to be lifted. Shyare took the small girl in her arms and held her on her hip. She walked towards Gawain, there was now a small group of people with the knights. There was a set of twin boys, about the age of nine. Another young woman, was holding a toddler against her. Two young men, about the age of twenty were also standing there.

"These are the only people here?" Shyare whispered to Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded and added, "There are most likely no more survivors.

"What is your name?" one of the twins asked, after walking up to Shyare.

"Shyare," she replied, "And yours and your brother's?"

"Gebann and Tadg," he replied.

"I see," Shyare said while lowering herself onto one knee, to study them. The boys were just above her waist, they both had dark hair and bright green-blue eyes. She noticedTadg had a slight scar on his nose.

"Do you know where our parents are?"Tadg asked.

"Not yet," Shyare said sadly, "Have you seen any of your family?"

"No, only Delia,"Gebann said, "She's the lady holding the baby."

Shyare looked over to see a dark haired woman with her hair tied back in a braid. She was slightly shorter than Shyare. She was a bit skinny, but quite pretty.

"Now, how is she related to you?" Shyare inquired.

"She's our cousin,"Tadg replied, "The blonde girl you first met is a healer."

"I see, and what is your name?" Shyare asked the small girl in her arms.

"Danu," she said softly.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Shyare asked.

"Blue people took them away," she said quietly.

"Do you have any other family?" Shayre asked.

"No, she doesn't," a deep voice said from above her. She looked up to see the two young men, "My name is Barach. This is my brother Birog."

"Shyare," she said while standing up and shaking their hands. She took a moment to study the two. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. She could tell the healer and them were not from the area.

"Where are you two from?" Shyare inquired.

"Ireland," the two replied.

"I see. How'd you get here?" she continued.

"Our tribe was killed off, we moved. Flidais, the healer, is our sister, she came with us." Barach said.

"The others aren't coming back," Delia said while walking up to the group.

"Don't lose hope," Shyare said.

"Its a fact, I saw them killed," she said while repositioning the toddler on her hip.

Shyare was about to say something, when Arthur's voice cut in.

"We leave now," Arthur said quickly.

Birog and Barach had horses of their own and brought the few belongings that survived the burning of the village. Delia was set upon a horse with Galahad. Flidais was set on the horse with Dagonet. Tadg and Gebann rode with Birog and Barach. Danu rode with Shyare. The group rode towards Hadrian's Wall the entire night. By dawn, the massive structure came into view.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying my hardest to update once a week. Thanks for all of the reviews, I can't wait for some more. How was this?

MedievalWarriorPrincess: I'mglad you love this story. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as amusing. I'll try to make the next chapter though. I'm glad you like pirates and knights too. I'll try to update soon.

Wanderer of the Roads: Yup, I don't think the mission was my best work. Arthur is a grump! lol

Beautiful Enigma: I thought it was cute too. lol I love Tristan, as well, but really, who couldn't resist him? I'm glad you like her name. I'm not really sure where I got it from. I just randomly came up with it.

Elfvamp1-13-93: Glad you liked the solution, I'll try to update soon.

SimplyElven: That's alright. I'll keep updating, don't worry. I'm glad you loved it!

Vintersorg: I'm glad you liked it! Yup, getting along.

MORWEN12: I'll keep updating. My goal is once a week.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group reached the wall, the gates slowly opened. Jols, Vanora and the bastards were waiting for them as usual. Birog and Barach helped Tadg and Gebann off the horses. Dagonet easily lifted Flidais and set her on the ground. Galahad helped Delia off the horse as she repositioned the child on her hip. Shyare jumped from her own horse and was about to bring Danu down when Tristan did so for her. The sleeping child clung to his shirt. Gebann and Tadg stayed at Shyare's sides. They seemed a bit frightened by the large group of children. Shyare smiled at this antic.

"Shyare," Arthur said while walking up to her, "Flidais, Delia and the children will stay in your room tonight."

"Where _is _my room?" Shyare asked.

"Tristan will show you," he said while walking off.

Tristan followed Shyare, who still had Danu clinging to him. The twins followed her along with the young women. Birog and Barach gave her a smile as she saw them walk their horses to the stables. The tired group made their way up the stairs to the right corridor. Tristan went to the door across from his and opened it softly. Shyare was suprised to see two extra cots waiting for them. Tristan gently handed over Danu, who hardly stirred and nodded his good night to Shyare. Shyare gently closed the door.

"Flidais, you may stay on the bed on the right. Delia you may sleep on the center cot with the babe. Tadg amd Gebann, you may stay on the third cot," Shyare said after a moments thought.

"Where shall you and Danu sleep?" Flidais inquired.

"Danu shall sleep with the twins," Shyare said, "I'm going down to the stables."

"Oh no," Delia cut in, "You should have a bed."

"Its fine," Shyare said, "All of you get a good rest. I'll seeyou in the morning."

Before anyone could respond, Shyare left the room. She did not run into any of the other knights while heading to the stable. Shyare climbed into the hayloft and fell asleep instantly, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The next morning Flidais, Delia, and the children woke up to a knock on the door. Flidais opened the door to see the scout who had taken them to their room previously.

"Where is Shyare?" he asked.

"She went to sleep in the stables," Flidais said softly.

"I was to come retrieve her, but I must take you to the Round Table," Tristan's voice rumbled.

"Yes, of course," she said, "If you'd waita moment."

Flidais quickly fixed her hair, as did Delia. They made the children look half way decent and walked out the room. Tristan shut the door for them. He noticed the child he had held before. She looked at him for a moment and held her hands up to be lifted. Tristan was not sure what to do.

"She wants you to hold her," Delia said with a small smile.

Tristan nodded and lifted the young girl. She snuggled into the embrace. If Delia didn't know better, she could have said the man and child looked like father and daughter. She knew it was untrue. Tristan stopped at a set of grand doors. He gently opened them and allowed the group to enter. Birog, Barach, Arthur and the other knights were already seated. Dagonet held a chair out for Flidais. Gawain held a chair out for Delia, who gave him a small smile. The twins took seats next to where Tristan and Shyare should sit. Tristan set Danu near the twins.

"Where is Shyare?" asked Arthur.

"In the stables, I'll go get her," Tristan said while walking through the exit.

As Tristan reached the stables, he could not see Shyare. He suddenly looked up and saw a pair of soft leather boot hanging over the hay loft. He softly shook his head and began to climb the ladder. He looked to see Shyare sleeping peacefully. Her hair was spread about her with hay sticking out in some places. Her hand was on the hilt of her sword. Tristan carefully crawled towards her. He grabbed both her wrists, making sure she could not strike at him. Shyare had a frightened face a first, but relaxed after seeing who awoke her. She gave a small smile and woke up.

"Good morning," she said.

"Why are you in the stables?" he asked.

"Wasn't enough room in my quarters," she said.

"Come to my room next time," he said while watching her climb down the ladder.

"Maybe, but why are we up so early? I want a bit of rest," she said.

"Arthur wants us to have breakfast with the newcomers," he said while leading her up the stair well again.

"Do you know what they're going to do with the children?" she asked suddenly.

Tristan shook his head. They walked to the hall in silence. Tristan opened the door and sat down, Shyare next to him. She then noticed Danu was next to her. Tadg and Gebann were next to Tristan. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, food was served for everyone. She was a bit dissapointed to see agoblet of water in front of her and asked the server for some rum. Gawain and Arthur shook their heads. Bors chuckled.

"I asked everyone here to discuss what will happen with the survivors of the attack on the village," Arthur said suddenly, "Flidais, I would be honored to have you as a healer for the fort and our knights."

"That would be wonderful," Flidais replied with a small blush.

"Birog and Barach have already offered their services in the stables," Arthur said, the young men nodding their heads. "Delia has offered to help at the tavern under Vanora's employment," he continued, "Which leaves the matter of the children."

"Well, I'm keeping my son," Delia said softly.

"Alright, but the others-" Arthur said, but was suddenly cut off by Shyare.

"I'll adopt them," she said.

The table suddenly turned to look at her. Gawain had wide eyes. Lancelot spit out his drink. Bors was laughing. The rest just stared.

"They may stay in my quarters," Shyare said, "I'll take good care of them."

"What about during missions?" Arthur inquired.

"I'll watch them," Flidais said.

"Who will support all of you?" Arthur said.

"I have my money from being a knight, a bit saved up, and I can always get a job at the tavern while I'm not on missions," Shyare said simply.

"She'swell on her way at having as many children as me and Vanora," Bors whispered to Dagonet.

"Very well," Arthur sighed.

"Good, then I believe everything's settled," Shyare said, "Let us eat."

A/N: Sorry this was updated so late and that its short. I've been swimming A LOT, like six days a week. I'm going to try and update soon. I hope to hear some more reviews, thanks for all of you that did!

Eshlyn Kar: I'll try to keep the good stories coming. I'm glad you liked the update.

Wanderer of the Roads: I'm not very fond of Woads either. I feel bad for the village people myself. I'll try to update soon.

lucillaq: I'm glad you think the story's great. It makes me proud that you think my character is interesting! I'm honored that you think I'm a cool writer. You're the first to say something like that!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I'll try to update sooner.

Elfvamp1-13-97: I'll try to update sooner, sorry this one was so late!

Vintersorg: Yes, he braves her temper. He's lucky to have those quick reflexes, or we might've had problems. lol I'm trying to make it fab but also make the updates a bit faster! I glad you think its coming along well!


	9. Chapter 9

After the uncomforatable meal, Shyare said good bye to everyone and lead Danu, Tadg, and Gebann to the market. As they made their way through the crowded streets, they finally stopped a large stand selling clothes. Shyare bought the twins a few pairs of tunics, pants, and other needed clothes. She let Danu choose a couple dresses, but mostly bought the girl tunics, pants and other items. As they made their way down the street, she stopped at a stand selling shoes. She bought each child a set of strong boots. It was midday by the time the shopping was over.

Shyare suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and brought a knife to the person's neck. She lowered it after realizing it was only Gawain. She gave him a small smile, the twins grinned at him. Danu hid behind Shyare shyly.

"Need any help?" Gawain asked.

"Actually, you can carry some of this to my quarters," she said with a smirk, dropping most of her load in her brother's arms.

They all made their way to the room after weaving through the narrow streets. As Shyare opened the door, she dropped everything on the ground. She noticed her weapons were all hung neatly on the walls and that her clothing had been placed in the set of drawers. The children sat on the bed, since the other two had been removed. Gawain set down his load of items.

"I'm hungry," Tadg said suddenly.

"Alright," Shyare said, "We'll go to the tavern."

"Is that really appropriate?" Gawain asked.

"Look at who's leading them," Shyare replied.

"Yeah, an oversized kid," he muttered.

"No, an immature adult," she corrected.

Gawain shook his head and followed Shyare and the kids out the door. As the entered the tavern, Gawain saw it was only a quarter of the way full.Shyare chose a table on the far side. Gawain sat next the twins. Danu sat beside Shyare. Gawain called over one of the bar wenches. He asked for five of the specials. Moments later the food arrived. The twins and Danu said their thanks silently. As they began to eat politely, Shyare and Gawain dug in hungrily. Shyare noticed Danu was not eating much.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked.

"I want potatoes," Danu whispered embarrasedly.

"Alright, potatoes you shall have," Shyare said with a laugh, motioning the wench to come over, "I need a plate of potatoes."

"Yeah, yeah," the wench muttered.

"So, children, tomorrow I'm going to start training you," Shyare said suddenly.

"In what?" Gebann asked curiously.

"Fighting," Shyare said, "Myself and the knights shall help you. I want all _three _of you," she added while looking at Danu, "to be able to defend yourselves."

"I've learned some fighting," Danu said softly.

"Really?" Shyare asked curiously.

Danu nodded her head with a smile, "I thow knives."

"That's wonderful," Shyare said with a smile, "And what of you two?"

"Practice swords," Tadg said, "But only for a few weeks."

"That is better than nothing," Gawain said cutting in.

"Will we be learning archery?" Tadg asked excitedly.

"Yes," Shyare said, "All weapons, so you may be prepared in any situation."

"Do fight a lot?" Gebann asked curiosly.

"Quite a bit," Shyare said.

"What about you?" Tadg asked while looking at Gawain.

"Of course he does," Danu said while rolling her eyes, "he's a knight."

"Well, I forgot," Tadg said.

"Yeah, right," she said.

"I did."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Will you both stop!" Gebann shouted exhasperatedly.

"Did too!" Danu whispered fiercly.

"Alright kids," Shyare said while placing some coins on the table, covering lunch, "I'm leaving Gawain in charge for the next few hours."

"What?" Gawain and the children said at once, after Gawain spit out his drink.

"I have a few errands to do," Shyare explained, "You'll be fine. Just make sure you keep an eye on Gawain," she added with a grin.

"Alright!" the twins said.

As Shyare walked out the door she saw the twins start to jump up and down, obviously Gawain had said the right thing. Shyare went to the stables and found Jols cleaning out a stall. She walked up to him and saw Achilles run up after her. She gave the wolf a few pets.

"Jols," Shyare said

"Good day, Lady," Jols said with a smile.

"No lady, just Shyare," she said, "I was hoping you could bring to cots up to my room. Also, let Achilles come with you. He'll be staying there for now on," she added while motioning to the wolf.

"Yes, alright," Jols said.

"By the way," Shyare added, "Where is the carpenter?"

"Directly next to the black smith," Jols said, "take a right after you exit the stables and go past the first alleyway."

"Thanks Jols," Shyare said, "You're a life saver."

He nodded. Shyare made her way towards the carpenter. She was wondering how Gawain was doing with the kids. She shook her head at the thought.

A/N: So, what _is _Gawain doing with the kids? We will have to find out. I want to thank for the reviews. I admit I was a bit dissapointed. I'm sorry for the wait on updating. My computer is having some issues, homecoming week was also a bit hectic. I have writer's block at the moment, please sed ideas in the review. I hope to have a few more. Thanks!

MedievalWarriorPrincess: I'm glad you liked the update! I'll try to update soon!

Elfvamp1-13-97: Yes, I would've spit out my drink, too. lol I couldn't resist putting it in. Doesn't seem like the motherly figure does she? Oh well. I'll try to update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Shyare entered the carpenter's shop, with no one in sight. She sighed, but heard a shuffling behind her. She turned to face a dark-skinned man who towered above her.

"Are ye lost?" he asked while wiping his hands with a rough cloth.

"No..." Shyare said, "I need to have two bunk beds made."

"Alright," he said, "Full size or children?"

"Full," she said, "How much'll it cost?''

"Two gold," he said while walking past her.

"How about three silvers?" she said while following him, the scent of wood becoming stronger.

"This isn't a charity lady," he said.

"Fine four silvers," Shyare said while crossing her arms, "I'll pay you half now and half when its finished."

"Deal, but it doesn't include shipping," the man said while shaking her hand.

"That's fine," she said with a smirk, "I have someone who'll do it."

"Who's name does it go under?" he asked while going to a small desk in the corner.

"Put it under Shyare," she said.

"Alright, I'll have it done by the end ofthe week."

"I appreciate it," she said while making her way to the door.

"Hey! Two silvers!"

"Oh, forgot about that," Shyare said while dropping them in his hand, "I expect those beds to be done!"

She left the shop and headed down an allyway that cut through to the stables. She felt a hand a pair of arms wrap around her waiste. She turned neck to look up at him.

"Where've you been?" he growled while kissing her neck.

"Some errands," she said while turning in his arms.

"Where are the children?"

"I left them with Gawain," she said with a smile, then giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Which means I have to save him right about now."

"Do you _have _to," Tristan said in frustration, "I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Some how I doubt that."

With that she grabbed his hand and drug him towards the stables.

-Mean While With Gawain-

Gawain obviously said the right thing. He offered to take the children to play with Bors' bunch at the practice arena. Tadg and Gebann began jumping up and down.

"Alright, lets go," he said while heading towards the door.

He forgot about Danu as she struggled to catch up with them.

"Hey! Wait! I can't run that fast!" but the group didn't hear her.

She pouted and went up to the bar where Vanora was cleaning out some pottery. She climbed up on the stool with a bit of difficulty.

"What are ye doin' here?" Vanora asked Danu.

"The boys forgot about me and I couldn't catch up," she said with a scowl.

"Who are the boys with?" she asked suspiciously.

"Gawain," she said, "He was taking them to play with your kids."

"Let me talk to 'im 'bout this," she said while putting down the rag, "Oi! Laya, take care of this for a bit!"

The woman nodded.

"Come on, let's go have a talk with them," Vanora said while grabbing Danu's hand.

-Mean While With Gawain + Bors-

Tadg and Gebann were wrestling with numbers three and four in mudas Bors and Gawain stood at the fence talking. The girls sat to the side with cornhusk dolls. Thanks to Galahad, the rest were beating Lancelot with wooden swords.

"Oi! Gawain!" Vanora yelled, "Think you forgot something?"

"What?" he aked confused.

"Oh, I don't know? A little girl maybe?" she said while pulling Danu along.

Bors stood laughing as Dagonet shook his head. Galahad backed away slowly.

"You think this is funny?" Vanora said while looking at Bors, "You've let our bunch turn into a pack of wild animals!"

She walked over to the group beating Lancelot, "Not that I think this isn't funny," she indicated to them, "But what is this teaching the kids?"

Galahad piped in, "Its teaching them how to correctly release their anger."

Vanora narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a wooden sword and walked up to Galahad and Gawain. She repeatedly hit the two of them as they tried to cower.

"Don't. Teach. My. Bastards. Anything." she yelled at Galahad while hitting him as she said each word.

"And you!" she said turning to Gawain, "Keep. An. Eye. On. All. Of. Your. Charges." she said with each whack.

She handed the sword to Danu, "I think my work here is done. Danu, have fun." With that she walked towards the pub.

Bors rolled around laughing as Galahad and Gawain stood there in shock.

"What do I do with this?" Danu asked the rumbling man.

"See that man with the curly hair?" Bors asked, "Go hit him like the other kids are."

Danu nodded and ran over to join the beating.

"What's going on?" Shyare asked while walking towards the bunch.

"Just letting the kids have some fun," Bors said, "We also witnessed Gawain have the crap beat out of him by Vanora."

"What for?" she said suspiciously.

"Gawain forgot Danu at the pub," Lancelot piped from between being hit, and before Gawain could say anything.

"Oh really?" she said in the sweet voice that always came before someone got injured.

She walked up to number three and took his wooden sword. She began whacking Gawain over the head and chasing him around the arena. After she was sure she got her point through, she stopped.

"Lancelot, I don't trust Gawain anymore with the kids. You seem to be able to keep them entertained, so I leave them with you."

Lancelot's eyes became very wide. As soon as she began walking away, the beating came back. He became engulfed with a battering of wooden swords.

That was pretty much the rest of the day for the knights. Bors kept laughing like there was no tommorow.

AN: Hey everyone. I'm so so so sorry for the wait. This was really rude of me. I've had terrible writer's block and not enough time. I'm finally on summer vacation. Please forgive me. I really appreciate all the reviews. I sent you replies earlier today. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please comment. Thanks, have a nice day!

P.S. I appologize for the little amount of Tristan in this chappy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Comments at the end. :D

It was about dusk when Shyare headed back to the practice arena to pick up the children. She looked around, but it seemed to be deserted. She sighed and walked towards the stables, before she had walked half way across the yard, she felt someone pull her to the ground. Sounds of children's laughter and giggles filled her ears. She was on her back as someone stradled her. She shook the hair out of her face and saw athe curly haired knight grin down at her.

"Get off me," she said while squirming beneath him.

"No, I think I like you this way."

"Lancelot, you're setting a bad example," she said while straining her neck to catch a glance at the kids.

He just held her hands tighter, "You know," he said after studying her, "You look pretty good in that position."

She stared at him with wide eyes. She suddenly narrowed them, "I swear on the Godess, when I get out of this you will be one very unhappy knight."

Lancelot only laughed, "Then it is completely worth it, for revenge is sweeter than anything you could possibly do."

"Revenge?" she said while gulping.

"Oh yes," Lancelot said in an overly dramatic voice, "That is what I have planned with pleasure. All for leaving me in harms way with the children."

"You were fine!" Shyare protested, "Look, not a scratch on you!"

"Oh really?" he asked with sarcasm, "What about the bruises on my back? For Godess sake, one of Bors's bastards drew blood while biting me!"

"It's not like you were fatally wounded," Shyare said with exasperation.

"I could be scarred forever," he said in a dramatic voice again.

Lancelot yelped a moment later; he was suddenly yanked by the collar and lifted off Shyare. He turned slowly to face a stern Tristan. He gulped and tried to sprint, but wasn't fast enough.

"Going to put her in the the horses' trough were ye?" the scout said gruffly.

No one had noticed Danu walking off to tell the scout his plan. Tristan pulled Lancelot by his shirt towards the trough. He pushed him in and was satisfyed after hearing a large splash.

"You never learn do ye?" Tristan said while shaking his head, "You don't tell children your plans," with that he walked off.

Tristan walked back to Shyare as she dusted herself off. The twins and Danu watched her quietly. Danu saw him and ran straight to him with her arms raised. He shook his head. She gave him puppy eyes, and he sighed while giving in.

"Well," Shyare said with a hand on each of the twins shoulders, "This lot needs to be heading off to bed."

"Do we have to?" Tadg asked with a look of disappointment.

"Yes, or you won't get up in the morning for practice," she said.

She headed towards their quarters, Tristan following with Danu in arms. As they headed up the stairs, one of the twins yawned, moments after protesting being wide awake. Tristan opened the door softly, for Danu slept. Shyare quickly changed the girls clothing before covering her with furs. The twins already slept soundly on their own cot. Tristan pulled her into a soft kiss. It was getting deeper when Shyare heard a someone stirring. She pulled away from Tristan to see Danu looking at them sleepily.

"What were you doing?" she asked curiously in the middle of a yawn.

"Nothing," both of them said quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tristan," Shyare said in a more appropriate way, "We have to start training the kids."

"Of course," Tristan said while nodding. He walked out the door and closed it softly behind him.

Shyare let out a deep breath. She changed into a large tunic before flopping next to Danu. The child stared at her intently.

"You won't say anything about that, will you?" said Shyare while turning her head to look at the child.

"Like a secret?" she asked.

"Exactly," Shyare said with a smile.

"Alright," the little girl said with a yawn, "I didn't know what you were doing anyways."

"Night," Shyare said while re-tucking her in, "We'll talk in the morning."

Both fell asleep moments later.

A/N: How'd you like this chappy? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews! I hope to hear some more. Three C's please!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review! (Three C's)

Shyare woke up to a soft knock on the door. She groaned and untangled herself from the covers. The long tunic down to her knees was getting in her way. She slowly unlocked it to look at a very awake Scout. She dropped the hand that had been rumpling her already crazy hair.

He looked past her, "Where are the children?"

Shyare widened her eyes and looked back. They were gone. She pushed past Tristan and nearly fell, catapulting herself off the wall she began to run very tiredly. She ran down to the stables and took no notice of the people staring at her like she was insane. As she looked in each stall, she suddenly felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned and barely contained a yelp as she looked up at a smirking Lancelot.

"Is this what you will be wearing every day?" he asked while walking around her in a circle and studying her, "Because I must say it is a very intriguing style."

"Lancelot!" she said while ignoring him and looking up with pleading eyes almost in hysterics, "Have. You. Seen. The. Children.?"

"As a matter of fact I have," he said while placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her away from the stables, "The twins are in the practice arena with Bors's bastards. Danu is with Vanora in the pub."

Shyare nodded while getting her thoughts straight. She suddenly felt herself be lifted and struggled against Lancelot's grip. He dropped her in the trough for the horses. He set to tying each of her arms and legs to a corner. She looked up at him with a glare. Her sopping wet hair hung over her face as she tried to blow it away.

"A very becoming look," Lancelot said while studying her with crossed arms, "The water definitely _enhances _some of your better features."

Shyare's eyes widened. It just set in that she was wearing a white shirt, always seeming to choose the wrong times to wear them. She began to struggle. She was about to yell for help when Lancelot tied a rag around her mouth.

"We'll see how you feel about this," he said while while standing back to look at his work. He was walking away when he suddenly turned around, "I almost forgot...a good-bye kiss."

He gently leant his head down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He winked and quickly turned around to saunter away while whistling. She could see the hop in his step. She struggled for a few more moments and finally lent against the rough wood while closing her eyes. Shyare felt shade cover her and looked up to see a Galahad with wide eyes.

"Where's the water?" Gawain yelled from the stables while walking out to see what was holding his fellow knight.

His face had a mask of pure horror overcome it. He stepped back and tried to clear the image from his mind. Galahad began laughing and dropped onto the ground while rolling in the dirt. Eventually Bors showed up and shook his head.

"Had a bit of fun last night?" he asked her.

Dagonet and Arthur seemed to show up minutes after. She glared at him with daggers. Just her luck, everyone except Tristan to view her humiliation.

"I don't believe this is proper behavior of a knight," Arthur said with a frown.

Shyare began to violently shake her head. She looked up with pleading eyes.

"I could actually leave you here," her commander continued, "But I won't, its too bad of a reputation for all the knights."

He and Dagonet worked off the ropes and helped her out of the trough. She quickly undid the gag, "This is Lancelot's doing," was all she said while stalking off towards the knights' quarters.

A/N: I'm going to leave it here. So, what will Shyare do? Is there trouble to come?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: To all my readers, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Hectic around here. I've managed to start two new stories, and am also trying to work on my King Arthur fics. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Please forgive me, and review!

(Starts right after end of chappy 12)

As Shyare stalked off towards the knights' quarters, a trail of water was left behind her. A few of the local people stared at her trying to hide their laughter. A loud Roman openly remarked about her attire and form. Shyare stopped while tensing up. She slid her knife from the arm holster and spun towards him. The Roman was about to make a comment, but a knife embedded itself against the wall, not even a centimeter from his head. His eyes widened and he scurried off with his friend.

"That'll be your head next time!" Shyare called after him in an angry rant. A string of curses followed.

"My my," a voice said from behind her as she pulled the knife from the wall, "That isn't very ladylike talk."

Shyare slowly turned to face Lancelot. He leant against the wall, all smiles. Shyare smirked seductively while stepping towards him. She slipped the knife in its holster and began to twirl a piece of hair between her fingers. Lancelot grinned and stepped towards her. She just kept smiling while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd finally come to me," Lancelot said while kissing her cheek and pulling her closer.

"I couldn't resist you much longer," Shyare said while playing with his curls.

He continued to kiss her neck, as Shyare silently slipped her knife out of the arm holster. Just as Lancelot was about to say something she kneed him in a very sensitive place. Lancelot yelped and dropped to the ground. He saw the knife with widened eyes and struggled to move away. Shyare only shook her head with a smile. She sat on top of his chest and began to saw off the perfect curls.

"How do you like being down there?" she said while taking more of the locks off.

Lancelot finally gained movement and shoved her off. He reached looked at the ground and saw all of his hair spread about over the stone. He tentatively reached for his hair, he felt the short curls near his skin. He suddenly felt a bald spot and looked at her with a face of horror. Shyare waved at him and blew him a kiss as he fainted. Seeing that her job was done, Shyare walked towards her room whistling.

As she entered her room, she closed the door and took off the wet tunic. She pulled on dry clothes and shoes while heading down towards the tavern. A person rushed by her as she entered. She smirked as she saw Lancelot on his knees infront of Vanora begging her to fix his hair.

"Lancelot," Shyare said while standing next to him and patting his head, "Don't sink to that level. It doesn't suit you."

Danu sat on a stool trying to stifle her laughter. Vanora shook her head and frowned at the now hysterical Lancelot. It was perfect timing, all of the knights entered the pub. Galahad and Gawain rolled on the floor with laughter. Arthur stood shocked and speechless as Tristan crossed his arms and smirked. Dag and Bors nodded and lifted him to his feet while handing him an ale. Lancelot sniffed and sipped sadly while feeling his pitiful hair cut.

"There's only one thing to do," Bors said with a stern look, he pulled out his own dagger.

Vanora nodded and brought a bowl of water and soap. Lancelot's eyes widened as he tried to run. It was bad enough having a bad haircut, but being bald! Never! Dag held him down as Shyare gladly poured the water over his head. Vanora roughly scrubbed what was left of his hair. Ten minutes later and Lancelot was bald. He felt at his head and sniffed. Shyare smiled, his bald head was the most pale skin she had ever seen. Gawain and Galahad run off before bursting out in laughter. The rest looked at him gravely. Arthur patted his arm in comfort as he headed towards the door.

"Why?" he asked Shyare after everyone left, "WHY?"

"I couldn't let you get away with it," she said simply, "That was bad what you did."

"You've just ruined my reputation!" he said hysterically, "I'll never be the same!"

"Don't overreact," Shyare said while rolling her eyes, "It'll grow back."

"It took me years to make it perfect!" he said loudly.

Shyare ignored and said, "Let it be a lesson to all," with that she left the tavern, Danu in hand.

Lancelot knelt on the ground over his lost locks, "I will get revenge!" he said while shaking his fist, "Goddess as witness I will!"

A/N: So, how did everyone like it? Humor, or too much? So, what will Lancelot do? You will have to wait and see. Please review, oh send ideas for his revenge too!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I have to say, I loved the responses I received. I hope to hear more. Please enjoy the chapter!

It was a couple hours until dusk when Shyare left the hysterical Lancelot. As Shyare and Danu entered the practice arena, the twins ran up to her mud covered. Danu wrinkled her nose and took a step back.

"Been wrestling with Bors's bastards?" Shyare asked while trying to breath through her mouth.

"Yes!" they said in unison, taking no heed of the mud.

"Can we go to the pub with them tonight?" Tadg asked excitedly.

Shyare sighed and had a 'no' look on her face when Gebann cut in, "Bors said we could!"

Her eyes suddenly widened, "He _did_?" She turned her head to see Bors and Dagonet by the fence laughing.

The twins gulped and stepped back when they saw their new guardian head towards the bald man. Shyare had a handful of mud in one hand and threw it towards Bors. She looked up to see perfect aim, the mud was sliding down his forehead and on to his face.

"What was that for?" he bellowed while trying to wipe it away from his eyes.

"For telling my kids what they could go to the pub, _without _my permission," Shyare yelled back at him.

Bors's bunch found this hilarious and laughed at their father. Even Dagonet couldn't help himself and let out a low rumble.

"You think that's funny?" Bors said while taking a step towards his friend.

Dag tried to control his laughter, but it was no use. Bors threw a hand full of mud at his friend. Dag stared at his once clean shirt, he then narrowed his eyes and tackled Bors to the ground. A giant cloud of dust filled the air around them as the bastards cheered them on. Shyare decided that her work was done and motioned for her three to follow her. They stopped at the well placed in front of the stables. She brought up nearly eight buckets and dumped them on the boys.

They were completely soaked and looking at her with wide eyes, "Alright, go to the rooms, change into something decent, and meet me in the tavern for dinner."

The twins grinned and ran towards their rooms.

"Don't forget to put the laundry in the basket!" she called after them, she looked down at Danu, "At least you don't get into messes."

The little girl smiled at her. Shyare suddenly heard a scream from the knights' quarters and picked up Danu while heading up the stairs. When she reached her own hall she saw a half dressed Lancelot pinned against the wall. Fear was written all over his face.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" he asked while trying to scoot away from the snarling Achilles, the wolf only revealed more of its teeth.

Shyare rolled her eyes and sent a short whistle. Achilles stepped back but still stared at the now bald Lancelot. Danu ran up to the wolf and began to pet its head, Achilles tolerated it and nudged his head at the child.

"Well," Shyare said with crossed arms, staring at Lancelot who was trying to hold his trousers up, "You must've done something to upset him."

"Of course not!" he said with shock, "I was in my room changing and it pushed the door open," Shyare narrowed her eyes, "All right! I may have called him a dumb brute..."

Shyare stepped forward and Lancelot scooted away. She sent a smile of peace and Lancelot relaxed, she took the moment to smack him upside the head, "Don't mess with my animals."

He nodded and hurried to his room, sure to lock the door. Shyare nodded and noticed the twins standing in the hall. She smiled and stepped towards them, Danu and Achilles following.

"Vanora left you a package," Tadg said as he took a step towards the wolf to pet it.

He growled and Shyare whistled to keep him back. Danu stuck out her tongue and continued to pet the black coat as Tadg stood there with a pout.

"It's in the room," Gebann added while carefully avoiding the wolf, yet keeping eye on him.

"Alright, you two can go to the tavern," Shyare said grudgingly, "Tell Gawain to order you dinner."

The two sprinted off down the hall in their new clothes, "Don't get into any trouble!" she called.

Tristan came out of his room and looked around, he caught a glimpse of Shyare. A ghost of a smile came onto his face. Shyare went towards him, the wolf and Danu in tow.

"Will you do me a favour?" Shyare asked in her nicest voice.

"What?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Keep an eye on Danu at the tavern for now?" she said, the scout hesitated but nodded, "Oh, and order her something to eat."

Tristan nodded and liftedherinto his arms beforeDanu before she even had to ask him. The two headed down the corridor, the little girl waving from Tristan's arms. Achilles was suddenly infront of Shyare with perked ears, his sad puppy dog look in action.

"What?" Shyare said while looking down at the black animal. The wolf looked past her to where everyone else had headed.

Shyare sighed and nodded. The wolf slyly went past her towards, what she thought would be the tavern. As she entered her own room, she noticed that the twins had ignored her and left their clothes on the floor. She picked them up and threw them in a basket in the corner. On the bed was a cloth wrapped package. Shyare looked at it curiously and pulled open the string. A deep deep red dress was revealed. A note was on top of it.

"_I expect you to be wearing this when you come to work tonight. Don't bother coming if you don't," _the note said, obviously in Vanora's rushed hand writing.

Shyare frowned at it and held up the dress. It seemed to be the perfect size. It must've been nearly five years since she'd worn a dress. She reluctantly pulled off her clothes and slipped into the new material. She turned infront of the mirror that had suddenly appeared in the room. In her opinion, the deep neckline revealed too much. The sleeves went to the elbows and had small black frills on the edge, as did the bottom of the dress. Shyare was happy to see it cover her boots. She had to admit, it did make her look pretty, she just hoped the knights wouldn't notice her.

Shyare went as far as putting her hair in one long braid so the knights wouldn't take heed ofher. She flipped it over her shoulder and took her gold hoop ring out. After hiding a few knives and daggers, she went down to the pub as slow as possible. It would be her first night working, hopefully without anything to ruin the evening.

A/N: So, how will Shyare's first night of working go? Well, thanks again for the reviews. I hope to hear more, no flames please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I've been out of town. Please forgive me!

Shyare made her way to the pub as slowly as possible, she was dreading tonight. It was dark and the stars were shining above her.She thought her dress was too revealing and tried to pull the neckline up a little, at least she still had her trusty boots and knives. The loud music and bellowing voices filled her ears before the pub even came into sight. Shyare took a deep breath before walking into the dimly lit area. She entered the tavern and mader her way to the bar where Vanora stood with a stern face. Delia, one of the survivors from the village, passed drinks from table to table.

"Finally!" Vanora said loudly when catching a glimpse of Shyare. She nodded at the dress in approval, "I'll have two more made for you. Well, ye need to wash out all the glasses," she said quickly while motioning to the large amount of them, "And when someone walks up just answer the order."

Shyare nodded and started. Vanora rushed off in a hurry to some Roman's loudly requesting ale. So far, no one had noticed her. She wanted to stay low. She snuck glances at Tristan who sat in the corner cutting his apple. His feet were propped on the table and Danu sat beside him chattering away with smiles. Achilles lay at his side chewing happily on a bone. Shyare couldn't help but smile when she saw Dagonet and Flidais, the new healer, talking quietly among themselves. Bors kept and eye on all the children as they rough-housed. She saw Tadg and Gebann run between the tables laughing, someof the customers glaring at them.Gawain and Galahad threw knives while drinking, their aim becoming further and further off with each refill of their glass.She noticed that their commander did not join them.

Shyare continued her job quietly and undetected for the next half hour. Achilles finally noticed her and trotted her way while wagging his tail. Shyare's eyes widened and she tried to silently shoo him away. He took no heed of her hands that motioned him to scram and jumped up against her, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to push the large animal away. It was just her luck that her companion chose the worst times to ignore his training. Shyare happened to notice a discarded bonein her reach and tossed it over the bar. Achilles's ears perked up and he ran off in search of his new treat. Shyare attempted to get up casually and dust herself off as if nothing had happened. It was too late though, a group of Roman soldiers who had seen her headed her way.

Shyare looked away, avoiding their gaze, acting as if she were shy. The Romans grinned at each other and sat on the stools before her. One snuck behind the bar and began to nuzzle her neck. Shyare couldn't supress her scowl and look of disgust.

"What? You don't like that?" one infront of her said loudly.

"Let me explain," the one behind her said softly, "You are new, I will let this slip by me. You are a wench, you do whatever, and I mean _whatever _we ask of you."

Shyare put on a smile and nodded, "I understand," she said sweetly, "that you don't know who you're talking to."

The Roman's laughed at her. Her small smile had become a grin. She stepped on the man's foot and elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over and she turned around to knee him in the face. He fell to the ground. His friends finally got over the shock and jumped over the bar to attack her. Shecontinued to smileand pulled twin knives from her boots.A glint in her eye brightened her face, she was enjoying this. The Roman's looked at each other nervously, but decided to go ahead anyways. The first of three ran at her. He stormed towards her with a short sword raised above his head. She simply dodged and punched him, knocking him out instantly. The second was a bit more hesitant and turned around her, he made a move at her stomach, but she jumped back and kicked him in the side, while he was down and bent over, she smashed a piece of pottery over his head. The third looked at his friends and then the woman who had just managed to knock them out. His eyes widened when she got into a fighting stance. The Roman dropped in sword in fright and yelped before scampering off. Shyare put her weapons away and looked at the damage with a small frown, she didn't even bloody her knives.

Bors, from across the room had witnessed the entire scene. He grinned and walked towards her. His child was cradled in one arm, the other bastards took no notice and continued to wrestle amongst each other on the floor. Shyare continued with her glasses as if nothing had happened.

"Shyare," Bors said while sitting infront of her.

She looked up with a startled expression, and whispered to him, "I didn't want anyone to recognize me."

"I think it will be a bit difficult after that," he said while motioning to the three unconcious Romans.

She shrugged, "No one else seems to have cared."

A/N: So, that was the beginning of Shyare's first night working. I had to split the chapter in half. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review, no flames. It may be a couple days until I update, but I promise a good chapter. I look forward to the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chappy! This starts right after the end of the last chapter.

"So, how do ye like this so far?"Bors asked while adjusting the bundle in his arms. He spoke as if the mud incident had never occured earlier.

"That was the highlight of my evening," she said with a smile, nodding to the unconcious Romans beside her, "So, where's Lancelot?" she said suddenly looking around the room.

"Using his injury to his advantage," he said with a laugh while nodding to the corner across from Tristan.

Shyare looked past him and only viewed on a swarm of nearly ten wenches, "I don't see him," she said in confusion.

"That's because the women are blocking him," he said as if it were obvious, he rolled his eyes.

Shyare formed a small 'o'. She noticed the women were fawning over him. Telling him how sorry they were and that he didn't deserve it. One woman in his lap kissed the top of his head. They all made angry faces suddenly, he must've told them what happened. Shyare gulped and slinked below everyone's view, but it was too late, Lancelot had already pointed her out.

The angry women glared and stormed her way. Shyare made a little squeak and hid behind Bors for protection. He looked over his shoulder in bewilderment.

"How are ye afraid of a bunch of women?" he asked incredulously, "Ye're one of them!"

"Easily," she said whispered while glancing over his shoulder, "I can't fight like them."

Bors rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving her in wide open view. Shyare managed to make a half smile and sat up straighter. The wenches had crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Shyare laughed in a nervous manner.

"You did that to Sir Lancelot?" the one infront said, she seemed to be leading them.

Shyare wasn't sure how to respond, but tried to breath through her mouth because the smell of twenty different bathing scents were so overpowering. She sneezed, and the women took it as a nod. The leader motioned for the others to attack. Shyare suddenly found herself on the floor in a deadly cloud of perfume. Bodies piled on her pulled her hair, scratched with nails and viciously pinched. She had no idea how the fought like this, it was barbaric! They could at least be civilized!

She finally managed to stand after punching and kicking her way up. Her braid managed to be destroyed and hair stuck out in all places. Blood seeped from the visible nail marks and brusises were already forming on her skin from the pinches. Across her neck was four slashes, bleeding from someone who had drug their sharp talons over her skin. Shyare breathed heavily. The leader stood infront of her and slapped her across the face. Shyare simply turned back and stared her in the eye.

The leader, who Shyare later found out was Lena, thought her job was done when Shyare didn't make a move to fight back, and turned away. Shyare roughly pulled her around by the shoulder and slugged her. Lena was now on the ground with a black eye rapidly appearing. She looked up in shock at Shyare who had a red hand print across her face. The rest of the wenches, with bruises forming from Shyare's kicks and punches in the pile-up earlier, sat on the floor trying to scoot away.

"Alright!" Shyare shouted at them, "This wouldn't have happened if you had found out the truth!"

"Well, you cut his hair off!" Lena said angrily, "His curls were perfect!"

"Magnificent!" another voice piped in.

Shyare rolled her eyes and continued, "Lancelot was such a bloody arse that he tied me in a horse's water trough in my night clothes," she explained, she put a hand up as if to wipe a tear away, just to get more of a rise from the wenches, "He did it and left me there for all to see..."

Shyare now had waterworks going and looked between her fingers to see the wenches pity her.

"Well," Lena said loudly to her band of barmaids, "It seems Sir Lancelot is the one to be taught a lesson!"

She motioned towards the dark knight, she in the lead with a pitcher of wine in hand. Shyare viewed with crossed arms. Lena threw the drink at the knight who had no chance to fight back. His eyes widened when the barage of girls knocked him to ground in a cloud of perfume. Shyare dusted off her hands, her work there was done.

A/N: I hope everyone like this chapter. Please review! No flames! Oh, and comments, concerns, and contrustice critiscm are all welcome! Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. That was incredible, EIGHT reviews! Thanks! I hope everyone enjoyed the chappy! This starts directly after the last._**

Shyare looked away discreetly from Lancelot being beaten to a pulp and answered a Roman's order for ale. About fifteen minutes later, done fixing her hair and serving thirsty Romans, Shyare stood at the bar bored and tapping her fingers on the worn wood. Lancelot was still being beat up, she couldn't let it go on any longer. She felt sorry for him, and some invisible force drew her towards him.

Shyare quickly mader her way over to the cloud of perfume, a glass of water in one hand. She held her breath while pulling the wenches off him. They huffed angrily and walked away after flipping their hair.She guessed they were too tired to start fighting again. She knelt on her knees beside Lancelot. He had a bloody nose. Both of his eyes were blackened, along with a split lip. Nail marks were visible on his skin. She helped him up and sat him in a chair, pulling a cloth from her apron. She gently held it up to his split lip. She dabbed it in theglass of water and wiped away at his nose. She suddenly got a good look at the top of his head. A set of nail marks went across the top, it was bleeding as well. It was a replica of the one on her chest.

She frowned and took out another cloth. Lancelot hissed as the cool cloth touched the scratch. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Why are you helping?" he asked, his eyes filled with confusion. His nose was stuffed and his voice muffled, so it sounded more like "Hy are ou elpin' me?"

"I shouldn't have let it go this far," she said after a moment, still trying to stop the blood running from the top of his head.

"No, I deserved it," he said while shaking his head.

Shyare pulled the cloth away. The bleeding had stopped. She stepped back and looked at him. It seemed that he was truly sorry.

"Truce?" she asked while holding out a hand.

"Truce," he said while weakly shaking it, what Shyare didn't know was that he had crossed his fingers behind his back.

Shyare waved Bors over and asked him to take Lancelot to his room. The big man nodded, but a smile snuck up on his face at Lancelot's state of health. He pulled Lancelot roughly from the chair and jerked him towards the door.

Shyare partially heard Bors going on about Lancelot "deserving this" and "needing to be taken down a peg or two."

She shook her head and went back to the bar. Vanora nodded to her, "You can take the rest of the night off."

Shyare nodded, there were only two Romans left. Galahad was passed out, lying on top of the table, clutching a half finished glass of ale in one hand. Gawain was being pulled to his room by two giggling wenches. Tristan still sat in his corner. Danu sat in Tristan's lap, fast asleep. She noticed the twins were on the floor, asleep as well.

She made her way over to Tristan, "Will you help me get them to bed?" she whispered softly, not wanting to wake Danu.

Tristan simply nodded and stood from his chair, Danu clutched his shirt in her sleep.Shyare nudged the twins awake, they stumbled in a half sleep towards the room. Achilles was on their heels, a half eaten bone in his mouth. When they reached her door, the twins fell onto the bed before her, already in a deep slumber. Achilles trotted in and sprawled himself on Shyare and Danu's bed. She sighed and watched Tristan lay Danu beside the large wolf. She was gently sucking her thumb.

Tristan suddenly turned towards Shyare, a small smile playing on his face. He pulled Shyare into a deep passionate kiss. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and smiled against him. Danu watched from the bed and quickly shut her eyes.

"I saw you tonight," he said quietly.

"Yeah?" she said with a smile, "What did you see?"

"The fight with the Romans," he said while pulling her out the door, "The fight with the wenches," he added with a kiss, "Achilles knocking you down," he said while pulling her closer to his room, "And you making a truce with Lancelot," he finished, opening the door to his own chambers.

Shyare nodded to all of this, but stepped away from his embrace, "I have to go to sleep."

She walked away quickly, not wanting to be pulled into this so quickly. Shyare hardly knew the scout, it could never last, they were ever the opposites. She went to her room and closed the door with a sigh. There was no room on the beds, so she grabbed a pillow not being used and lay on the ground. Not bothering to change, Shyare kicked off her boots and uncomfortably fell asleep on the cold stone ground. What an interesting night it had been...

_**A/N: I hope everyone one liked this. Please review, no flames because I won't read them. Thanks. Peace out!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy this! This is the morning following the last chapter._**

Shyare woke up very stiffly. She cracked her back before stumbling to her feet in a tired fashion. Noticing the children and Achilles were already out of the room, she forced herself to the dresser to find clothing. She changed into her favorite tan breeches after pulling off the now wrinkled dress. After a moments thought, she chose her navy blue tunic. Shyare reached for her hair that she had let loose the night before. To her horror, she reached back, and grabbed nothing but air.

Shyare looked into the water bowl on the dresser to see all of her chair chopped to about her chin, all except her six or seven dreadlocks that hung to her waist. She sniffed and gingerly touched the area where her long beautiful hair had been. Shyare suddenly let out a blood curdling scream that could've awakened the dead.She had lost it. Her sanity was gone. She angrily turned to the wall where all of her weapons were hung. They were gone. Her bows and arrows as well. She would just have to make do with her knife and dagger that she'd fallen asleep with on her last night.

Shyare yanked open the door and stumbled out into the hall. She stubbed her toes on the way down the steps, realizing she had forgotten to put on boots. She headed towards the practice yard furiously. She saw Gawain and Galahad dueling. Bors and Dagonet were wrestling on the ground. Arthur and Lancelot were in a duel as well, she stalked towards him, knife and dagger in hand.

Tristan now saw her and quickly pushed himself off of the wooden fence. He stepped in her path. His calmly pushed her hands down to her sides. For once she was speechless. She looked past Tristan to see Lancelot cowering behind Dagonet's large figure. Gawain cautiously walked up to her.

"Shyare," her brother started very slowly, not wanting to add to her anger, "I was the one that took your weapons." he saw her eyes become very wide, her knuckles white from gripping her knife, "I saw your hair this morning when I went in to wake you up and couldn't let you kill Lancelot!" he finished quickly, running to hide behind Dagonet as well. The gentle giant rolled his eyes.

"Tristan," she warned in a low growl, "Get out of my way."

"No," he said firmly.

Before she could get another word in she felt a metal cuff around her left wrist. She desperately pulled against Arthur's strong grasp, he was heading for Lancelot. The once curly haired knight tried to make a run for it, but Dagonet grabbed the back of his shirt. His right hand was now in a cuff as well. He looked with wide eyes at the angry woman. She made a 'tsk tsk' noise and raised her knife, but Arthur quickly grabbed it and her dagger. She scowled at him. Lancelot let out a sigh of relief.

"You two will stay attached until you can learn to stop fighting," Arthur yelled at them, as if he were the parent.

Lancelot kicked the dirt with his boot, not looking at his friend. Shyare suddenly headed across the practice yard, pulling Lancelot with her. He didn't bother trying to stop her. She made her way up the steps. As she reached the knight's corridor, Achilles trotted up to her. Lancelot let out a yelp and moved behind Shyare. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, forgetting the cuffs, she half landed on him as he fell.

She let out a huff and pushed herself off him, Lancelot followed her as she walked to her door. She opened it and heard Lancelot snicker.

"And what is so funny?" she asked, viciously turning on him.

He stopped immediately, looking down at her. Suddenly, not afraid, he smiled down at her, "I finally get you in my bed tonight."

Shyare suddenly had a look of disbelief on her face, she dropped her jaw. Finally after a moment, she snapped out of it and punched him on the shoulder.

"That hurt!" he whined.

"Really?" she asked in a sweet voice, "Are you going to cry?"

Lancelot narrowed his eyes and scowled. He watched Shyare as she rummaged through her drawer. She smiled and pulled out a small flask, taking a swig of it. She then capped it and set it back there. Lancelot couldn't help it, he didn't care how she'd respond, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her...

**_A/N: Dun, dun, dun... How will Shyare react? Sorry for the cliffy folks. I hope everyone enjoys this! I'll try to update soon! Please review! No flames!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this! Starts right after the end of the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated it, by the way, the story has over a hundred reviews now:D_**

Shyare felt Lancelot's lips against her own. Her eyes opened wide with shock. Oh yes his kisses were absolutely breath taking, but she didn't expect anything less, he had experience to last him a life time. But they didn't compare to the Scout's.She had never felt this way before about a man. Now that she thought about it, she always felt different around Tristan, as if her stomach was fluttering. Maybe her anger towards him at first had masked this. She felt she could do the impossible when he was around. Shyare finally came to her senses as Lancelot attempted to deepen the kiss. She roughly shoved him away, almost growling.

"What?" he asked as if he had done nothing wrong, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"I can't do this!" she said angrily, tempted to smack some sense into him. But then she saw his bruised face, she didn't have the heart to beat the crap out of him like he deserved.

"And why not?" he asked with a laugh, as if this were all a game, "Do you have a lover?" he added with sarcasm.

"What?" she asked incredulously, "I'm not even allowed to have relationships," Lancelot narrowed his eyes, "It's true," she added hastily, "Arthur has forbidden me!"

"It could always be a secret," Lancelot whispered, back to his seductive charm.

Shyare visibly shuddered, she could feel his breath on her neck. She couldn't do this, she had the scout. Shyare pulled to the side before his lips reached her own. He managed to hit his head on the stone wall. He rubbed the sore spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Shyare said, honestly not thinking he would do that.

She sat him on the bed and looked at the top of his head, making sure the cuts didn't open. Lancelot couldn't help but smile, he would have her attached to him for at least a week. She looked down at him, he quickly turned the smile into a frown.

"You know...," he began in a very seductive voice, "You could always kiss my injury..."

Shyare rolled her eyes, back to being herself. She punched him in the arm and began pulling him out the room. He barely managed to shut the door as she quickened her pace.

"Ow!" he said loudly, "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot," she replied as if it were the most obvious reason, she flicked her dreadlocks over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Lancelot asked, now matching her stride.

"I have to check on the children," she said, turning towards the tavern.

Lancelot's eyes widened, he knew that where her children were, Bors's would be. He winced at the memory of being beaten with toy swords. This could only go badly.

_**A/N: So, how will their visit with the children go? Will Lancelot be further injured? You must wait to find out. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I didn't feel this was my best work, and I'm sorry it is short, but I promise the next chapter will be more entertaining. Please, review! No flames, I won't read them. The three C's (comments, concerns, and constructive criticism) welcomed. Thanks!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the chappy! It starts directly after the last. :D**_ **_I apologize for the long wait. School has been absolutely hectic! Remember, this starts immediately after the end of the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words!_**

Shyare and Lancelot made their way into the tavern, still chained together. She immediately spotted Gebann and Tadg in the cloud of dirt as they rolled across the floor. Danu sat on the bar stool, talking to Vanora. The redhead had the biggest grin imaginable on her face when she spotted Shyare and Lancelot. Shyare quickly frowned, what had Danu said?

"So," Vanora began, still smiling as she cleaned out a pitcher, not even noticing Shyare's new hair-do, "You and Lancelot?"

"What?" they asked simultaneously, looks of shock on their face.

"Danu asked why Lancelot 'pushed Shyare against a wall and seemed to suck her face off'," she said, repeating Danu's words exactly, the small child nodding to her every word.

"Umm..." Shyare stuttered, finally pointing to Lancelot saying, "It was his fault!"

"Mine?" he asked incredulously, as if she had started the entire scene.

"I believe _you_ were the one that kissed _me_," she yelled, jabbing a finger in his chest, "I happen to love someone else!" her ranting suddenly stopped. She had just said her actual feelings aloud.

Lancelot grinned and pulled her into another heated kiss, thinking she was referring to him. The dark knight always hearing only what he wanted to. Loud 'eeeewws' came from the crowd of children. Shyare glared at him and shoved him away. He fell to the ground, dust rising around him, unfortunately she forgot the cuffs and fell on top of him. She also didn't realize that Tristan had witnessed the entire scene. Lancelot and Shyare were now engulfed in dirt, they rolled along the ground fighting.

The children had created a circle around them, screaming "Fight!" It seemed like a simple quarrel at the playground. They were all encouraging the violence. Many of the girls rooting for Shyare, the boys cheering on Lancelot. Even the twins had stopped their own wrestling to watch. Their faces were smudged with dirt. Tristan shook his head and sat down to watch, his face seeming void of emotion, but inwardly smiling to himself. She loved him.

A few minutes later, and all of the knights were there observing. The cloud finally settled, everyone waited anxiously to see who had one. They were shocked to see Lancelot pinning Shyare to the ground.

"Go Lancelot!" Galahad yelled, "I knew _he_ would win," he added to Gawain.

Gawain scowled and punched him in the shoulder. The younger man winced. Shyare looked up after she heard it, she simply smirked. Lancelot, thinking it was over, leaned down to kiss her as if he had won his prize. He was abruptly stopped when kneed in a sensitive place. Shyare, unfortunately, was not expecting him to collapse on her. Her eyes widened when he fell. Not anticipating the weight, the wind was knocked from her.

"A little help, please," she wheezed, her attempts to rid herself of Lancelot not working.

Dagonet finally snapped to his senses and pulled the now beaten knight off of her. He helped her sit up as she caught her breath. Lancelot sat up as well. Both looked up at a vividly angry commander. His arms were crossed. Both knights laughed nervously, thinking he might not take it against them. His frowned simply turned into a scowl. He roughly lifted Shyare off the ground, Lancelot following. Grabbing her ear like she was a child, he pulled her out of the tavern, Lancelot forced to follow. Her repeated 'ow' echoing in the halls, as she cowered in pain.

He finally stopped when they reached the fortress hall. He then roughly placed her in a seat. Fuming with anger, he still wouldn't speak. Shyare and Lancelot exchanged worried looks. Arthur took in a deep breath, finally ready to talk.

"This is unacceptable!" he roared, "I regret accepting your offer Shyare! I would send you to Rome in chains, but I have already been informed that you are not welcomed there." Shyare happily said 'yes' and perked up instantly, "So much," Arthur continued, trying to get his point through, "That they won't even accept you for prison time!"

"They won't even take her for _prison_?" Lancelot asked with a laugh.

Arthur was breathing heavily, "They say she is too much of a trouble, and hope I can handle the situation. They suggest I execute her now," Shyare had to laugh at this, Arthur rolled his eyes, adding "It was in all seriousness."

"Well," Shyare piped in, "look at the bright side. You have a good fighter!"

"A good fighter?" he repeated in a bewildered state, "You may be that, but against my own men! I'd send you packing if you were not Gawain's sister."

"Arthur!" Lancelot said angrily, standing up for Shyare. His friend had passed that fine line of lecture and insult, "Shyare _is _a good fighter. No, not good, a brilliant fighter. You should consider yourself lucky!"

Shyare hid her smile from Lancelot, she never thought she'd see the day when he'd stand up for her.

"She is a liability," Arthur corrected in a low voice, "But I will let her stay since she's created attachments," he finished, giving Shyare a pointed look.

Her mouth dropped. There was no way he knew, unless someone had seen them. Lancelot looked towards her, wondering what she had done. Maybe there was more to her story that she hadn't told the knights.

Arthur interrupted his friend's thoughts, "Which leads me to our next topic...Shyare, Tristan has given me a certain amount of information about the two of you."

Shyare's eyes widened. He wouldn't talk of this infront of Lancelot, the man who couldn't keep a secret. Or would he?

_**A/N: All right! I'm leaving it here! Please review! No flames, I won't read them. Sorry for the cliffy, by the way. :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chappy. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter. This starts immediately after the last chapter. I want to thank all those wonderful souls that reviewed!_**

"What information?" Shyare inquired slowly, trying to keep her temper from rising.

"About you and the scout," Arthur replied as if it were nothing to be concerned about.

"Personal?" Lancelot piped in, now very curious.

"Oh yes," said Arthur with a short bark of a laugh, "Shyare and Tristan are lovers."

Lancelot burst out laughing, thinking this was absurd. Those two were as different as day and night. How could the scout have won her over and not him? None of the barmaids went to Tristan, they avoided him at all costs. This must be a jest.

Shyare sunk down into her seat. A heavy blush forming on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to block out Lancelot's laughter.

"You're jesting!" he accused Arthur, the laughter fading into chuckles.

"No, I'm not," his friend said, all seriousness.

"Shyare? Is this true?" Lancelot asked, the point sinking in.

She didn't look at him. She stared intently at her lap. His mouth formed an 'o'. Thinking back to the yelling fit earlier, he suddenly replayed the words in his head. She loved the scout, not him.

"Tristan told you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed, "He said he didn't feel right hiding this from me."

She nodded, finally adding with a sigh, "I didn't either."

"Would you have told me?" her commander asked suddenly, trying to know if his newest knight was trustworthy.

"You chained me to him," she said pointing to Lancelot, who was admiring at his reflection in the glass of wine, "I was going to tell you today, but this happened," she added while indicating her new hair cut.

Arthur looked at her in suspicion. She narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"I may be a lot of things," she said loudly, more passion than he had heard from her before, "But I am not a cheater, a liar, or a coward."

"Sit down," he said softly. She refused and still stood, he continued to talk, "I believe you may want to inform the rest of the knights of your new connection with Tristan."

"And what if Tristan doesn't?" she asked stubbornly.

"He has already agreed to it," her commander replied smugly, "And I suggest you break the news to Gawain quickly and run."

Shyare couldn't help but laugh. For the first time, she saw Arthur smile.

"I suppose I am free from that relationship rule?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," he said while sitting down.

"What about him?" Shyare inquired brightly, indicating to Lancelot who was still staring at his reflection.

"I suppose so," he said with a sigh, regretfully unlocking the chains.

Shyare grinned. Lancelot finally looked away from the glass of wine and jumped from his seat. He ran from the room. Suddenly stopping, he looked back at Shyare and his commander.

"I'm breaking the good news to Gawain!" he said brightly, sprinting off before Shyare could take it in.

"You may want to be saving your lover's neck," Arthur said with a laugh, breaking Shyare from her reverie.

She nodded and sprinted from the room as well. Arthur sat back down, satisfied with his break through with The Sea Thief.

_**A/N: So, will Shyare be able to stop Lancelot from breaking the news? Who will be injured in the next chapter? You must wait to find out! Please review! I won't read flames, so don't bother sending them.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It starts right after the last one! Thank you to all those who reviewed! **_

Shyare sprinted down the hallway, trying to stop Lancelot before he told everyone about her relationship with the scout. It was almost dinner time, the sun was beginning to set. She saw his shadow move across the stone wall as he entered the tavern. He stood out of breath in front of Gawain and Galahad, opening his mouth to reveal the news. But he never had the chance, Shyare pushed herself past the point of exhaustion and tackled him from behind and onto the ground. A huge cloud of dirt swelled into the air, making a few customers choke.

Gawain looked at the two with crossed arms. Tristan came over, trying to find out what happened. The cloud finally settled. Shyare straddled Lancelot, a hand securely over his mouth. Just as everyone stood to observe, Shyare let out a yelp. She yanked her hand away from the dark knight, studying it, the bite mark began to turn into a welt. She scowled.

Lancelot took this moment to shove her off and stand up. Before she could say anything, Lancelot revealed loudly and quickly, "Shyare and Tristan are lovers!"

Shyare's mouth dropped. She didn't think he'd actual say it. Her senses came back to her as she saw Gawain stand up, both hands clenched into fists. Tristan was slowly backing up, apple in hand.

"He kissed me!" Shyare shot out, pointing to the dark knight.

Her brother stopped in his tracks. He looked back and forth from the two brother-in-arms, trying to decide which one to kill first. Shyare quickly got to her feet, still no boots. She inched her way to the side, standing in front of the Scout.

"Gawain," she said slowly, "I know you're not happy about this. But think of it this way, I could have fallen for coward or a cheat," she added with a nervous chuckle trying to make him see the bright side of the situation.

He ignored her and pushed her to the side, leaving Tristan in wide view. The Scout stood his ground, he would take whatever his friend threw at him. Preparing himself for the worst, Tristan was surprised to see Gawain turn suddenly and punch Lancelot in the jaw. The dark knight, who had been drinking since noon, didn't stand a chance, he fell to the ground with a thud. Seeing stars circle around his head, Lancelot stood up, wobbling on his own feet. Two barmaids were immediately at his side.

"Ale please?" he asked as the wenches directed him towards his usual corner.

Gawain turned back towards the Scout. He still stood there, waiting for impact. Gawain slugged him immediately. The scout stumbled for a moment, but didn't fall. Shyare stood up angrily, heading towards her brother. He pushed her out of the way, ready to take another shot at her lover. Shyare fell onto a table as he shoved her. The table tipped as she did a somersualt across it. She landed on the ground with a clash of ceramics and splattering of wine. The Romans went after her immediately over the loss of their drinks. Shyare was attempting to fist fight three Romans when Dagonet came to help. Four more came, causing Bors to join the quarrel.

Bors and Dagonet had taken care of the Romans in only a few moments. Shyare turned around to take in the scene, as she did so, she ran into the chest of another Roman, his drink slopping up against his uniform. He suddenly dropped the cup and scowled, all while pulling out a short sword. Shyare widened her eyes, slowly backing up, he stalked her like prey as she did so. He was coming close when she turned and ran for dear life, her arms flailing about in a drunk fashion. The Roman was chasing after her, blade held high.

Shyare ducked behind the bar quickly, Danu immediately wrapping her arms around her. Shyare removed them in haste. Searching through the shelves full of glasses.

"What on earth are ye searching for?" Vanora whispered fiercly, not wanting anyone to hear them, absurd really, no one could hear over the loud quarrel.

"My sword!" she retorted.

"Why would you have a sword here?" Vanora asked angrily, "One of the children could stumble upon it!"

"I need it for emergencies!" Shyare replied loudly with an "Aha!"

She pulled out a long sword with a leater hilt. Vanora was about to open her mouth when Shyare jumped onto the bar, looking over her shoulder, she added to her redheaded friend, "I need it for situations like this."

Before her friend could reply, she had spotted her attacker as he shoved his way towards her. Shyare smiled, her eyes glinting. She leaped from the bar and landed on her feet wobbling, but taking no notice. Fighting still continued all around them. She couldn't see her own knight though. Not able to linger on the though, she forced her head into the fight at hand. The Roman swung for her head. She ducked and made a move for his side, he side stepped it with ease. He forced her back to the edge of the tavern. She was about to be trapped between the Roman and the table when climbing on it. Dueling from above, she jumped as he aimed for her legs. But it only took one move to bring her down. He made a fake move for her legs with the sword again, but sliced her side from mid stomach up to behind her shoulder. She dropped her own blad in the confusion, unbelieving that a Roman had done this. The blood seeped across her body.

After dropping her own blade, she attempted to hold the wound, to perhaps prevent more blood loss. Everything became dizzy, the once sting became a heavy burning. The room spun around her. She fell across the table, the red liquid dripping between the planks and pooling on the stone floor. Unconcious, the Roman repeatedly punched her in the face. Believing his work was done, he sheathed his weapons and walked away, unfortunately, he was knocked unconcious with one blow from Dagonet.

The Scout was still trying to avoid Gawain's nasty blows. It seemed the entire tavern was fighting by this time. Vanora stood behind the bar with all the children surrounding her, out of harm's way. She counted to make sure all ten were there. Shyare's watched as well. Danu stood on the counter, trying to see where her adoptive parent was. Vanora frowned and took the small child off.

"Duck!" she yelled at the children as a piece of pottery came flying towards them.

The children all sat on the ground, hearing breaking objects and angry yells. About ten minutes later and it had all quieted down. Vanora cautiously stood up looking at the damage. She scowled at the over turned tables. Her customers lay on the ground unconscious. The knights were all standing. Except for Lancelot who sat in a corner with wenches fawning over him.

She then noticed Shyare was no where to be seen. She quickly came out from behind the bar to see if she was alright. Tristan had just noticed her missing. He saw her familiar dreadlocks hanging over the side of a table. She was knocked unconscious, sprawled against the rough wood. Tristan sprinted as he smelled the coppery scent of blood. He turned her over carefully. Her lip was bleeding. Several heavy bruises were forming on her face. A small gash was above one eye. He lifted up her shirt to see the wound. It still bled.

The Scout went to lift her up when she hissed, waking up in a woozy state. Gawain was by their side instantly, he had a black eye and a few scratches.

"My side," she mumbled.

Dagonet had heard and stopped by her. He gently re-lifted the shirt, shaking his head. It was difficult to see the actual wound, blood was everywhere, still spreading.

"I don't know how long she's been like this," the giant said quickly, "She needs to be treated immediately. Take her to your room. I'll meet you there."

The Scout nodded. He looked down to see she was unconscious again. Lifting her up into his arms, taking no heed of his now stained clothing, he headed out the tavern. He stopped as he heard Gawain's voice.

"Tristan!" he called, "I'm sorry about this," then more softly as he reached the Scout, "I'm glad you are the knight she fell for. And I apologize for punching you."

Tristan simply nodded. Gawain knew the Scout appreciated it, he didn't have to say anything.

As the Scout reached her room, he kicked the door open and set her on the bed. He stitched her gash as she slept. He gently brushed a hand against her face, but she flinched in her slumber, the bruising was obviously taking its effect. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He paced back and forth waiting for the gentle giant. He showed up moments later with his bag of herbs and such.

Quickly setting to his work, he cleaned the wound and took over an hour to stitch it. He finished wrapping it with the familiar white cloth. He nodded at Tristan before leaving him to his privacy.

Tristan sat on the floor beside her bed, waiting for her to awaken.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! No flames:D I'll try to update soon! Scout's honor!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I apologize for the wait! I'm sorry. :( But I have a new update! Thank you to all those kind folk who reviewed! This starts right after the last chappy!**_

THREE DAYS AFTER SHYARE CUT DOWN IN TAVERN BRAWL

Tristan still sat beside Shyare. Not once had he left her side. The other knights were beginning to worry. Shyare had not awakened at all. It looked to be as if the Scout were falling to pieces.

At the moment, Tristan was leaning his back against the bed in exhaustion. Dagonet stepped in and shook his head. He went over to the bowl of water and promptly dumped over the Scout's head. Tristan arose quickly to his feet, water dripping all over his face. He had a knife pulled out. Seeing it was the giant, he placed it away. Dagonet could see him fuming. Not at the water, but the fact that he'd fallen asleep.

"You're making yourself sick," Dagonet said over his shoulder as he quickly rewrapped Shyare's bandages.

"I -" Tristan began, but was cut short.

"She would not want to see you like this." The gentle giant continued, "You've also forgotten others in your time of worry."

"Who?" Tristan inquired, a cloud of confusion coming over him.

"The children," Dagonet said with a shrug, "You would be putting your energy into something useful if you began caring for them."

"But I -" the Scout began in frustration.

"But you think you need to stay by Shyare until she awakens," Dagonet finished his thought, "Would you rather waste away in here or do something that Shyare would think the world of you for doing?"

"I suppose," the Scout began, running a hand through his messy locks.

"Good," Dagonet said with a nod, "I expect to see you in the practice yard after you've cleaned yourself up."

Tristan nodded. Dagonet walked out of the room with a stern look on his face. He was not usually the one to state his opinion, much less enforce it.

Tristan closed the door and used the bath that Dagonet had obviously brought in while he was sleeping. Quickly dressing, he was about to leave the room, his stomach finally getting it's message through. Just as he was about to step out, he turned and strode towards Shyare.

Her face was ashen, that beautiful exotic aura around her had disappeared. Her dreadlocks were spread about on the pillow. He could barely see her breathe, shallow wisps of oxygen were inhaled and exhaled. He gently felt for her hand, it was freezing compared to his own.

"Shyare..." he began softly, "I love you. I've never said this to you before, but 'tis the truth. You've changed me for the better, without you I'd be the frigid hearted killer you met when first coming to Britain. If you remember only one thing while on this Earth, remember this: I will always love you, through life and into to death, for all eternity."

He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Briskly walking out the door he shut it, heading towards the practice yard. She didn't hear him. It was to himself, her being the invisible audience. Perhaps he would tell her when she awoke. It would be difficult, he was never good with speaking to others face to face, he would fumble his words. His brain told him she wouldn't understand, but in his heart he knew she would. Shyare loved him, she had told Lancelot in anger. She was his reason for living now.

**_A/N: I know this was really mushy lovey type stuff. I don't think I did a very good job. Was Tristan too OCish? I figured he was talking to himself, so it could be more detailed and explained, not as if he were talking to others. I'm sorry it was so short! I hope you all enjoyed. Please! No flames! Review! I apologize, but my next update won't be for an estimated couple of weeks. I'll be out of town. But I shall return! Thanks again!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I apologize for the long wait. Starts immediately after the previous chappy. Enjoy!**_

Tristan headed towards the practice yard, leaving Shyare behind. He almost turned around when he saw her ashen face, the loss of the spunk that drew people towards her. He took a deep breath and continued forward.

As he reached the practice yard, his sharp ears noticed something different. He could not hear the laughter of the children. He entered the practice yard. Bors and Dagonet were in close hand to hand combat. Gawain and Galahad sparred as Arthur and Lancelot did so. He shrugged it off and picked up his bow, walking towards the archery range. This went on for nearly three hours, Tristan having spoken to no one.

He finally walked over to the group as they took a break. All were drenched in sweat, the sun bearing down on them like an overseer of the fields.

Arthur glanced at the Scout and then viewed the entire group, "I think that is all for today." He finished and walked away.

The other six went towards the tavern, ready to begin drinking that would last late into the night. Shyare was still on his mind. She and he should be the ones going there, happy, Shyare causing some harmless trouble. Tristan headed up the familiar stone steps to his quarters. As he turned the corner to reach level ground, he heard a shuffling and heavy breathing. He quickened his pace, as instinct told him to.

He saw Shyare leaning heavily against the wall, her night shirt down to her knees. Her feet scuffed themselves across the stone. She held her side with one hand. Tristan rushed to her aid. She fell just before having him reach her. In a collapsed pile, she looked at him with dull eyes. Tristan looked at her with worry, he pushed her dreadlocks away from her face. She was out of breath from her short walk, which only managed to be about three feet away from his door.

He scooped Shyare up gently and walked into the room, placing her on the bed once again. She lent against the pillow, attempting to get comfortable, but not wanting to go to sleep again. Had she even been asleep? She wondered. Nothing was very fresh in her mind. She remembered the tavern and being cut down. Tristan revealing his feelings to her as her eyes were shut was the clearest, simply listening to him made her feel stronger. She had to tell him. She couldn't fall asleep again.

He looked at her intently. She gave him a ghost of a smile. The pain in her side was coming in stabbing sequences. He knelt at her side.

"Tristan.." Shyare began softly, her breath becoming shallow.

"Don't talk," he soothed, "You need rest."

She shook her head roughly, "I need to tell you something."

Tristan simply nodded, it was best to let her talk when she was awake, who knew how long of a rest she would have next. She searched for his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I heard you talking to me earlier," she began in barely a whisper, "I love you."

Tristan's jaw actually dropped. Shyare looked and a small laugh escaped her, but she abruptly deceased when her side stretched from the movement.

"I-I..." he stuttered.

"'Tis true?" she asked, maybe she had misheard him and just made a fool of herself.

Tristan was speechless. This is what had raced through his mind when he had whispered it to her this morning, he took one deep breath after a difficult decision of how to respond, he finally said "'Tis."

"No," she breathed while shaking her head.

Did she think he was lying? Was it not convincing? Tristan thought in confusion.

"Say it." Shyare continued, "I said it to you."

"I love you," he said so quietly she acted as if she couldn't pick it up.

"I can't hear you!" she said back to her old self in a way, making things more difficult than needing to be.

"I love you." he replied in a speaking voice.

"What did you say?" she continued, holding back a laugh.

"Goddess damn it!" he yelled in frustration, "I love you woman!"

"I thought so," Shyare replied with a smile mixed with grimace.

She managed to gather the strength to grab his tunic collar and pull him into a kiss. They broke it off after an interruption of whistling and cheering came from the hall way. The two looked at the open door to see the knights, bastards, and Shyare's children. She actually blushed and pulled a pillow over her face. Tristan let out a low rumble of a laugh. What a day it had become.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I don't think it was my best work. Please review! No flames! This next chappy will be approximately three months after this. So yay! We're moving along! Again, please review! It helps and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside when you review! LoL! Have a nice day (or night)!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this. This is three months after the last chapter ended. :D I apologize for the long wait!**_

Vanora and the bastards were waiting behind the gates as the knights rode in. They were returning from a small scrape with the Woads who had attempted to attack a village. Most looked as if they were fine, with minor scratches and bruises being the extent of their worries. As they dismounted, Vanora was lovingly greeted by Bors, only after she smacked him for leaving with out notice. They walked off towards the tavern, children trailing behind them.

Shyare got of her horse gingerly, favoring her right leg. She was soon tackled to the ground by her adoptive children. Even in three months, they seemed to have grown a foot. Danu clung to her waist after the twins lifted her from the ground. Tristan was suddenly by her side, a small bundle in his arms. Shyare smiled lovingly at him.

Arthur shook his head as he watched her. The commander and Shyare were much friendlier with each other, but still had their occasional arguments. All though, there was quite a decrease on the drinking problem when he threatened to shackle her to Lancelot again.

Lancelot walked away with the horses after greeting his crowd of wenches and fawning girls of the fort. Gawain and Galahad wandered off as well. Things were quiet again. Tristan and Shyare remained behind with the other children.

"I have a bit of a surprise," Shyare told the children as they looked at the bundle curiously, "I've adopted another child."

"But you already have us!" Tadg cut in, a bit angry that they were to have another person to share the attention with.

"Tadg," Shyare said tiredly, "I'm not replacing you. She's simply a new edition to our family."

"Shyare," Danu added while tugging on her sleeve, "What's her name?"

"We haven't decided yet," the woman replied, looking to Tristan for reassurance.

"How old is she?" Gebann cut in, his arms crossed.

"Less than a year," Tristan said gruffly, rearranging the child in his arms.

The children shrugged it off. Bored with the new addition already, they ran off in search of more entertainment. Shyare sighed, leading the horses towards the stables. Alexander nudged her back as she put him in a stall. She turned to pat his velvet nose. Tristan stood watching Shyare care for the horses.

He looked down at the young babe in his arms. She had dark brown hair, almost black. Her eyes fluttered open; they were a deep brown, unlike the usual blue of most infants. She wasn't flawless though. The poor child had been caught in-between a quarrel of the mother and her husband. In the process, she had received a large gash down her face, starting at the corner of her eye and down to her chin. The husband had accidentally swiped her while aiming for the mother.

Dagonet had taken care of the wound as best he could. Small black stitches angrily raised themselves on the milky white skin. He and Shyare would have to name her, for the mother decided it would be best if she lived away from them, the child being the cause of their initial fight.

Shyare was done a few minutes later. She looked at the scout as he stared at the child with adoring eyes. Walking up to him, she placed a kiss on his cheek. She still marveled at the fact they were still together. They didn't have a perfect relationship, for they had their quarrels quite often. He stopped pushing her to go further into their physical relationship about a month ago. But over all they were very happy, to be honest, Shyare had never had a better companion. Everything had gone for the better after they had admitted their love for each other three months ago.

The two walked over to the Fortress Hall. Arthur was to find a nurse to tend to their babe for the next few months and while they were on missions. Flidais already cared for the other children while they were away. Plus, she now had a serious relationship with the gentle giant who had finally told her his true feelings.

Lancelot was the same as always, his face was back to normal, no bruising now. His hair finally started to grow back, a short cropped style naturally continued to lengthen. He and Shyare still had their pranks and jests, mostly trying to best the other during practice, or Shyare sending the children after him. But they were friends nonetheless.

Gawain and Galahad were the same as well. Both had their barmaids and ale. Neither to settle down soon, although, the young pup had eyes for Delia, she for him. But neither had the courage to talk to the other. Shyare simply shook her head at the two.

As they reached the hall, Shyare was now holding the babe. Tristan opened the door for them. Arthur sat on the other side of the table; he rose upon seeing them enter. A young woman was at his side. She was a bit plain, none of her features to be breathe taking. A simple gray dress hid her plump figure.

"Shyare, Tristan," Arthur began brightly, "This is Brenna, a young maid willing to care for the child."

"What is her name?" Brenna asked with a kind smile while walking towards them.

"We haven't decided yet," Shyare replied a bit embarrassedly, color rising on her cheeks.

The young woman pulled the cloth away from the babe's face. Shyare was waiting for a scream, or refusal to care for the girl. But instead, she heard a soft 'oh' and looked to see Brenna smile at the child. She lifted up the child and walked away.

"I'll bring her to you in the morning," she called over her shoulder while cooing at the babe on her way out.

"Well, that was easy," Shyare said with surprise lacing her voice.

Tristan let out a low laugh and placed a hand on her lower back. He led her towards the tavern. There was sure to be entertainment tonight, as there always was after returning from a mission.

**_A/N: How did everyone like this? I'm sorry if it seemed boring. Please review! No flames. I'd like to know what you all think. If you have any suggestions or ideas, send them my way. Thanks!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chappy! Starts after the last!**_

Tristan and Shyare walked towards the tavern. The sun was slowly setting, their shadows dancing against the stone wall. A set of panpipes could be heard, weaving its tunes between the loud laughter and occasional argument. Tristan gently pulled Shyare into his lap as he sat down in his usual corner. He casually brought out an apple and cut it into slices.

He offered a slice to her, she shook her head. Tristan made an exaggerated sigh. Shyare kissed his cheek, getting up, for she knew Vanora would be in need of her help by this time. The place was in full swing now. She was half way across the pub when she was pulled into another lap. She groaned inwardly, simultaneously rolling her eyes. Lancelot nuzzled her neck, arms securely around her waist.

"Be my good luck charm tonight?" he inquired seductively, his hands making their way upwards.

"Ah," she began, slapping his hands away, "Would it really be worth losing your life?"

Lancelot felt the Scout's eyes burning the back of his neck. Chills of fear went down his spine.

"Perhaps not," he said in a more appropriate manner, pushing her off his lap.

"That's what I thought," Shyare said sternly, making her way to the bar.

She began cleaning the glasses as usual. Vanora frowned at her outfit. She was still in her tattered, blood soaked clothing. Knives and daggers were worn in various places.

"No time to change?" the red head asked sarcastically.

"Actually," Shyare began honestly, "No."

The woman simply shook her head, off to serve another round. Shyare glanced up when Dagonet stood before her.

"How's your ankle?" he began in his soft voice.

"It will heal," Shyare replied, starting another glass, while handing the gentle giant a beverage.

"Try not to strain it," he warned while turning away.

"Like that would ever happen!" she called after him.

Dagonet rolled his eyes at her. It was a battle trying to keep her in bed after she was cut down in the tavern only a few months ago. She managed to have re-opened the wounds six times. He shook his head as he walked back to his usual table.

Shyare watched Danu with a smile, Bors's number six stood in front of her, offering a flower. Before the little girl even had a chance to accept, Tadg and Gebann picked the boy up by the arms and marched away, the little boy's feet being dragged across the floor as he struggled. It seemed they now thought it their duty to protect her, especially from possible boys. Shyare shook her head as she saw Danu stalk after them, an abandoned toy sword in hand.

It was nearly two hours later, nothing particularly exciting had happened. Shyare leant against the bar, watching tiredly. The place was dying down now, most being consumed by the ale. Achilles trotted in happily. He stood on his hinds, front paws on the bar, waiting for his bone. Shyare placed one in front of him. He sniffed it and nudged it away.

"Picky are we?" she asked with a laugh, passing him another one.

Achilles simply snatched it and walked off to find a comfortable spot. Gawain and Galahad drunkenly stumbled her way. Both had a mug in hand, ale sloshing out of it onto their shirts, they took no heed of course.

"Shyare!" Gawain called with a slur.

He sat on the stool before her. Galahad attempted to sit, but missed and crashed to the ground. Shyare leaned over to see him, pushing the dreadlocks away from her face. She shook her head with a chuckle...he was out cold.

"Never could hold his ale," Gawain said while shaking his head as well, "How have you been? Where's the new edition?"

"I'm fine, holding myself in a decent manner," she eyed him mockingly, "Unlike you. The new edition happens to be with a nanny tonight."

"Ahh..." he began, but never finished, he slumped forward against the bar, the same condition as his good friend.

Bors shook his head, dragging the knight off to his quarters, before any of the wenches got a hold of him. Shyare leant back against the counter. Vanora nodded at her, giving her the rest of the night off.

She walked towards Tristan. He sat in the same seat he had begun in, never moving, keeping an eye on all of his surroundings. Tristan had done this every night Shyare was working, ever since she had been cut down. She could always feel him watching her, she glance up and he'd look the opposite way. It was a silent game between the two, he avoiding her glances, she trying to capture his watchful eyes. He stood as she approached. Looking around, she saw no children.

"I sent them to bed," he explained, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Shyare wanted to respond, but a yawn came about instead. Tristan chuckled at her. She narrowed her eyes. They slowly made their way up the steps, but instead of going towards their quarters, Tristan pulled her down another hall and onto the wall itself.

"We need to talk..." he began in a more serious tone.

****

****

**_A/N: Dun dun Dun! So what does he need to talk about? Bad? Good? Well, please review! I hope you all enjoyed this! No flames!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! Starts immediately after the last! And thanks so much to all my reviewers! _**

"Talk?" Shyare began nervously, suddenly not so in need of sleep.

"Yes, about the new child..." Tristan replied, not looking her in the eye.

Shyare visibly relaxed, she slumped against the wall, crossing her arms, "It's the name isn't it? I promise we'll sit down and find one, I'll talk about it right now even!"

"No, it's about the parents," he cut in a low voice.

"The parents?" Shyare repeated curiously.

"I'm just going to say it," he started in a rushed voice, for him at least, "The father is Lancelot."

"Yeah. Right." Shyare said with a laugh, he may sleep around with a lot of women, but how the Hell would he have fathered the child of a woman in a remote village?

"I'm completely serious," he continued, ignoring the laughing, "She lived here about a year and a half ago, a local. She left suddenly, her father had found out she had been sleeping with one of the knights. Lancelot."

"Oh my," Shyare said, placing a hand over her mouth, "Do we still take her in? Do we make Lancelot care for her? Does he know?" she ranted off, confusion and hundreds of thoughts clouding her mind.

"We give Lancelot the choice to raise her," Tristan replied after a moment's thought, "He knows she's his daughter."

"Why didn't he speak up then!" she asked angrily.

"I don't know," the Scout replied, his tone still calm, but he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, that's just irresponsible!" she continued ranting.

"We'll talk to him in the morning," Tristan decided, "He'll be available then."

"Available then?" she asked incredulously, "Why not now?"

Shyare stormed off before Tristan could stop her. She went into the now familiar hall way. Harshly knocking on the door, no one answered. Shyare tried to open it, but it was locked. She stepped back and roughly kicked it, breaking the weak hatch. She stomped into the room. But stopped suddenly, seeing Lancelot in a position with Lena that he had always wanted to have Shyare in.

Lancelot was the first to come to his senses, throwing a blanket over himself and Lena. Shyare's jaw dropped. She suddenly threw a hand over her face to block the vision, running from the room in full sprint. She reached the balcony where she had left Tristan. He stood there with a knowing look.

"MY EYES!!!" she yelled dramatically, the image still fresh in her mind, unable to be erased.

She attempted to climb up on the ledge; maybe suicide could be her escape. Tristan grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to solid ground.

"Hell would only let you see that image for an eternity," Tristan scolded, "And who would that leave the children with as an adult figure...Gawain?"

"Hey!" she said angrily after a moment of rolling his words through her mind, "How do you know I'd go to Hell?"

"It's just a guess, for all you've done your life is professional theft," he said with a shrug, as if that were beside the point.

"I suppose," she began slowly, "But that picture won't leave me be!" she made an attempt for the ledge again.

"You'll get over it," he said while throwing her over his shoulder and making his way to her room.

"How do you know?" she asked angrily, "I'm sure people have died from witnessing that."

"All of the knights alive right now have unfortunately laid eyes on that act," Tristan grumbled, "None of us are in an early grave."

"What about the other ones?" she asked as he opened her door.

"Only Kay," he said while dropping her on the bed. He was out the door, about the close it when he added, "He 'accidentally' fell off the Wall."

Shyare stared at him with an open mouth. He smiled to himself, waving before closing the door. Shyare groaned; the image wouldn't leave. She fell back on the bed, placing a pillow over her face. Lancelot would be the death of her.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I apologize for it being so short, but hey, the humor is back! Please review, no flames. Was this good or bad? I need opinions!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: I apologize over and over for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy this chappy! It starts the morning after the little Lancelot show. :D _**

Shyare woke up the next morning with a scowl. All last night she had nightmares of walking in on Lancelot. She would wake up after each nightmare, and after trying not to fall asleep it would reappear. Shyare shook her head; the image was still popping up.

Looking around the room, she noticed the children were already gone. Sighing with relief, she decided to take a long awaited bath that thankfully, Tristan had been kind enough to have someone leave there for her. She slipped off her clothing that was now encrusted with dry blood. Her knives and daggers were left out to be cleaned.

Slipping into the tub, she was grateful for it still being hot. She lent her head back against the wooden side and closed her eyes. Shyare used the mint soap concoction that had been left near her. She scrubbed herself until her skin was red and she was sure she was clean. She stepped out carefully onto the stone floor, making sure not to slip. Just as she reached out for the towel, the door opened, revealing a very shocked Lancelot.

Shyare quickly pulled the towel around herself while yelling, "You could knock!"

The dark knight didn't seem to hear however. He was standing with a dropped jaw and staring at Shyare with wide eyes. Shyare rolled her eyes and started towards him to shove him out the door. Her plan failed however. In those few moments, she had forgotten about the slippery floor. Just as she reached him, she slid on the stone and straight into Lancelot, managing to knock him down with her on top of him.

He slipped out of his stupor and smirked up at her, his hands casually resting on her hips. Growling in anger, Shyare tried her best to stand up while keeping the towel around her for her dignity. Lancelot was now propped up on his elbows and grinning from ear to ear. She slammed the door, accidentally having her towel caught in the lock. She ripped open the door again and pulled out her small covering while slamming the entrance with an even bigger bang. Thankfully, Lancelot was unable to see her slip again after her little show.

"At least we're even!" he called through the door, before she heard his footsteps become faint.

Shyare huffed in anger as she sat on her bed, pulling on fresh clothing. Lancelot never came into her quarters, and on the day he actually does he got a little show! The nerve of him not knocking!

She continued to place her knives and such in her boots and belt. Finally done, she opened the door and stepped in to the hallway, only to find Lancelot leaning against the wall with crossed arms. She let out a small yelp for she didn't notice him at first.

"What do you want?" Shyare barked at him.

"Well, first off, I wanted to thank you for that fine show…I knew you were pretty…but wow!" he ranted on while making long strides to keep up with her.

She was not amused and a frown formed, Lancelot decided to continue on, "I actually wanted to apologize for last night."

Shyare stopped in mid-step, the image came back. Lancelot laughed, "I know you had to witness that, but come on, you can't tell me that you don't find me handsome."

She turned to face him, "Lancelot! You are the last man I would want to see like that!"

"The scout doesn't even compare to me!" he retorted with a short laugh, "You know you want me." he finished seductively.

Shyare turned angrily and gave him a punch in the gut, "Once again! I do _not _like you Lancelot!"

He was hunched over with a red face. Shyare sighed; it wasn't even a hard punch. Pulling him by his tunic she stood him straight, "On a more serious note, I have to speak with you."

Lancelot decided not to put up a fight. He simply nodded, hoping for her not to get angry again, or at least not to the point where she would hit him.

"That little girl is yours! Why didn't you speak up?" she ranted while smacking his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked defensively, not even bothering to deny it, "I don't have anyone to care for her!"

"You're her father! She's your first child!" Shyare continued fiercely, "Does that mean nothing to you?"

Lancelot looked at the floor and scuffed his shoe; he finally muttered something that Shyare couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" she inquired while leaning forward to hear him.

"She means something to me!" Lancelot yelled while looking into her eyes.

Shyare smirked, the truth was evident, "I knew she did. Now what do you plan on doing?"

"I want to raise her," he mumbled.

"Good," Shyare said with a nod, "I already have a nurse for her. You'll have to speak to her for full time care for now until she's old enough for food other than milk. She'll then be cared by you when you're not on missions. I expect you'll go see your daughter sometime later today."

Lancelot nodded, "You didn't name her did you?"

"No, we haven't had the chance," Shyare answered truthfully.

"Good," he added with a nod, walking off with out a word.

"Where are you going?" Shyare called after him.

"To see my daughter!" he retorted with a grin.

Shyare watched him walk off with a smile. She was happy that Lancelot would care for his daughter, and would do so openly. She had a feeling his child would be a daddy's girl. Shyare went to find her own bunch after Lancelot turned the corner and was out of sight.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chappy! Please review! No flames! Ideas and opinions are welcome! _**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chappy! I apologize for the long wait! _**

Shyare walked into the pub that evening with a bright smile. Her cause was sitting on the other side of the room with a babe in his hands. She walked over to Lancelot who happened to be by himself for once.

"Did you name her?" Shyare asked while interrupting him as he cooed at the babe.

"Her name is Seofretta."

"No Sarmatian name?" she inquired curiously, "What's it mean?"

"Little Elf," he said softly while looking at the little girl, "Her mother was a Celt and had strong beliefs in magic and such."

"You know she looks like you."

Lancelot was startled and turned towards her. She simply laughed, "What? Did you think she'd be blonde with green eyes?"

He smirked, "She has my good looks."

"And I suppose that'll mean all the boys will be chasing her?"

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. No boy would take a step towards her. Not if he could help it. Shyare laughed and left him to his scowling. She was heading back to cleaning glasses when someone grabbed her waist. She smiled when she felt Tristan pull her into his lap.

"Where are the kids?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh…I don't know," she responded off-handedly, "Probably with Bors's bunch."

He looked at her for a moment, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

He nodded, "But it must wait for tomorrow."

Shyare pouted, "Why?"

"Because it is dark out."

"We'll have to find someone to watch the kids."

"I've already taken care of it," he replied smugly.

"Do they know what my surprise is?"

"Do you think I'd actually tell them?" Tristan scoffed.

"Fine," she replied while flipping her dreadlocks, "I wait until tomorrow for my surprise."

He shook his head at her. Hopefully tomorrow would turn out well.

* * *

Shyare lay in her bed asleep. Her blankets were kicked to the ground and a pillow was clutched in her arms. Her night at the tavern had lasted into early morning. She didn't budge as the heavy door creaked. Tristan smirked at her. He quickly grabbed her arms before she could injure him, but forgot about her legs.

Shyare sat up bolt-right and looked to see Tristan rubbing his chin. She managed to knee him just beneath his jaw. Shyare placed a hand over her own mouth and scooted down on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" she yelped while helping to his feet, "I didn't realize it was you!"

"You never do," he mumbled.

"Well, now that you're in here…" she began, "What did you come for?"

"Your surprise," Tristan reminded her.

"Oh! I forgot!"

He shook his head, "Bring extra clothing, your sword and meet me in the stables."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

She scowled. Tristan was not one to give information generously.

Fifteen minutes and Shyare was in the stables. A small leather bag was slung of her shoulder, and her sword at her waist. She smiled. Tristan was on his own stallion, holding the reigns to Alexander. Achilles whined behind her. She looked at the black wolf and patted his head.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered, he turned his head and trotted off with a head held high.

Shyare swung herself onto the stallion's back. She looked at Tristan curiously, "I suppose you're leading."

He nodded and bolted out the doors. Shyare rolled her eyes and dashed after him. They were away from the wall and into open plains. It was unusually hot out and she welcomed the wind that rushed past her. The sun shone onto her face. She smiled to it; her tan had been fading over the past few months. She opened her eyes just in time to see Tristan ducking between the trees.

Shyare followed Tristan for nearly two hours. He finally came to a halt. Shyare found herself in a large clearing. The sun rays beamed down at the area. She didn't notice at first, but grinned as she saw a small lake whose water sparkled. It was crystal clear. A good sized water fall poured into it from a cliff above. She hopped off Alexander in a daze. Tristan leant against a tree and watched her with a barely noticeable smile.

"You found this?" she asked him.

"This and more," he responded.

"More?" she repeated with an arched eyebrow.

Tristan nodded. He placed an arm around her waist and led her a little further down the lake. A small wood boat was on the shore, paddles inside. Shyare didn't bother to say anything; she pulled Tristan into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

Shyare pulled away and began taking her boots off. She unbelted her sword and tugged off the heavy tunic, leaving herself in breeches and an undershirt. Tristan looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she retorted, "I'm not passing up the good weather."

With that she began to go up the hidden path to the top of the cliff. In a few moments she was on the top.

"Come here!" she called down.

"Don't you dare jump!" he bellowed, "You'll kill yourself!"

"Come and stop me!" she teased.

Tristan crossed his arms. He was not going to chase her. There was no way in her right mind that Shyare would actually jump.

"Suit yourself!"

Shyare didn't jump, she dove head first off the cliff with her arms over head. Tristan's eyes widened. She disappeared into the roar of the water fall. Tristan wasn't worried at first, but after a few moments, he didn't see her surface. He began pacing. Just as he was about to go in after her, her head popped up, dreadlocks spread around her. He let out the breath that he had been holding.

"You could've died!"

"I love you too!" she responded with a smile.

Shyare smoothly swam towards Tristan. He sat cross legged on the shore. She pulled herself out of the water and laid next to him, letting the sun rays dry her. Tristan smiled at her when she closed her eyes. He began pulling his own weapons off, along with boots and shirt. Shyare didn't take notice at first, but cracked open an eye when she heard a splash.

She looked in the water to see Tristan's head pop up. She grinned and waded in after him. They swam about for the next hour or so. They went on the land again, Tristan pulling out some bread and an apple. They silently munched. Shyare was done and got up, heading towards the boat.

She now noticed that it wasn't just a row boat, but a sail boat. Shyare began hooking the sails to the mast. Tristan leaned back and observed. She looked so natural while working with the sea craft. The sails finally billowed to one side. She motioned for Tristan to join her, but he shook his head. Shyare shrugged and pushed the boat into the lake, hopping in at the last moment.

It was only a minute before it was off on a strong breeze. Shyare used the tiller to make it go around the lake once. She was in the center of the lake when she noticed Tristan had disappeared. She pulled in the sail so she could rest for a moment. In her short stop, the boat suddenly flipped to one side, capsized, now turtled actually. She went the other end and saw Tristan swimming away.

Shyare rolled her eyes. She grasped his arm and pulled him back. "You're obviously not much of a sailor."

She half crawled onto the haul of the little wooden boat and grabbed the rudder, ready to flip it right side up when it stuck. The mast was caught on something in the clear lake. She looked over to Tristan who still thought he sunk the boat. She motioned him over. He arrived swiftly.

"Pull on the rudder until the boat rights itself in about a minute," she explained quickly.

"What's a rudder?"

She looked at him like he was mad, "The wooden piece sticking out from the haul," he still looked at her questioningly, "Don't let that fall through the boat," she said in exasperation while putting his hands on it, "I'll be back in a moment."

Without any hesitation, Shyare took one breath and dove beneath the surface. Tristan could see her clearly, her dreadlocks flowing behind her. She looked like one of the mermaids the sailors at port had spoken of when he first arrived in Britain. Suddenly Tristan was broken out of his trance as the boat moved upward; he began pulling on the piece of wood that Shyare had called the 'rudder.' The boat turned towards him, it was now on its side in the water. He thought it was going to fall back again when he felt another force besides his own. Shyare was beside him. The craft suddenly pulled free from the water and was right side up. She grinned at him, and then pulled herself on board like a natural. He struggled on after her.

She lay across the vessel, leaving herself prey to the sun. Her eyes were closed and dreadlocks spread behind her. Tristan simply sat and watched. He had never seen her so relaxed. This is where Shyare belonged, not in a fort fighting off Romans and Woads. She was exotic, perfect and meant for the sea. Tristan found it hard to believe she was from Sarmatia; she looked to be from a place of tropics, where war did not exist.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, not even realizing he had said it out loud.

"Am I?" she inquired, wary of his words.

"Yes," he confirmed, "You should never be taken from water."

"If only life could be so simple," she whispered, forcing herself to close her eyes.

Shyare could almost taste the salt in the air. If she only reached a little further, she might even touch the boiling sea heated by the sun. What she would do to have a moment on her ship again! A sudden breeze came across to chill her, shaking her from the past and memories. With a sigh she sat up and looked at Tristan. His hair was still wet, his braids fallen out.

Without a word, she nimbly tied braids into his hair. He didn't protest, but leant back on the boat and enjoyed it. She smiled down on him. She rubbed a thumb across his tattoos. Tristan's eyes snapped open, he grabbed her hand.

"That tickles," he growled.

Shyare laughed at him. He suddenly stared at her intently. The studied each other for what seemed like an eternity. She blushed and looked away.

"Where are your markings?" he asked curiously.

"Our clan doesn't have any," she responded with a shrug.

"Would you give yourself any for marriage?" he inquired cautiously.

"Are you trying to ask me something?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, looking her straight in the eye, "Will you marry me?"

**_A/N: I'm leaving it here! You have to wait for her reply! Sorry for the cliffy! Please review, no flames! _**


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy the chappy! Starts right after the last! _**

Shyare sat up bolt right. She started at him with a mouth agape. Tristan kept his intense gaze upon her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She didn't even respond due to the shock. He sighed and pulled away. Shyare stood up, the boat wobbling slightly. Her sea legs took no notice. Without a word, she dove off the side into the water. Tristan watched her glide beneath the surface, her hair fanning out behind her. He thought she would've needed to breathe by now, but she turned around and headed towards him. She suddenly arrived at the boat. Her eyes peered at him over the edge. He saw the water droplets slowly fall down her face.

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"I needed to clear my head."

"Did you find an answer?" he asked, with his heart racing.

Shyare nodded, she barely whispered it, "My answer is yes."

Tristan kissed her gently. She suddenly pulled away with a smirk, "I want to show you something."

Tristan needed no more encouragement. He went in the water after her and followed her until she reached land. She clasped her small hand in his own and led him up an overgrown trail. Tristan gulped when he saw himself at the top of the cliff. The water looked so far below, and the heavy mist of the falls looked intimidating. She was still holding his hand, looking up into his face.

"I want you to know how I felt when you asked me that question," she told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I am not going to jump," he retorted, crossing his arms.

"Then I'm changing my answer," Shyare replied smugly.

Tristan let out a low rumble of a growl, "Fine."

He prepared himself to jump, looking back at her to see if she would follow, "I'll come after you," she promised.

Tristan took a deep breath and jumped. He would not dive head first as his betrothed did. His heart was racing during the free fall. Thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind. It was excitement, fear, enjoyment all at once. There were feelings he couldn't even describe. And then he slid beneath the mist and into the water. He struggled to reach the surface. Suddenly, he saw Shyare diving next to him. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him further into the water fall. He gulped in air after reaching the surface. They were no longer in the open, but a small cave. Shyare sat on top of a large stone, looking down at him with a smirk. He shook the water out of his hair and climbed onto the floor. He lay on his back, his chest rising and falling heavily.

She moved herself next to him, playing with one of his braids, "Did you enjoy it?"

Tristan nodded, he turned over, the moment finally passing over. His head lay upon her lap; she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes, for once, not one itch of danger bothered him. It was as if time did not exist now. If only it could be like this forever.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"And I you," he replied, sitting up to be at her level.

"You're so unique," she told him with a smirk.

"And why's that?"

"You've accepted a woman who risks her life on a daily basis. You're about to adopt three children while coming into this relationship. You are facing possible death when this is revealed to Gawain. You'll have to deal with fending Lancelot off me for the rest of your days," she rambled off with a smile, and suddenly becoming serious, "And you love me."

Tristan smirked at her. He gently placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her face so she could look upon him, "I will always love you," with that he kissed her.

* * *

Shyare and Tristan were in the stables. Shyare was just about to unsaddle Alexander when her new betrothed gently pulled her away. He kissed her softly. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. Tristan pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"Go and ready yourself," he told her, "I shall take care of the horses."

She frowned slightly. "Ready myself for what?"

"I think we should announce the marriage this night," he replied smoothly, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"So soon?"

He nodded. "Yes, I want to make you my wife as soon as it is possible."

Shyare smiled. "When?"

Tristan kissed the right side of her neck. "The end of this week." He kissed the left side. "Tomorrow" He kissed her lips. "I would marry you this very day."

"Tomorrow," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "At dusk."

She gently hugged him. He slowly pulled her arms from him. "We have much to do."

* * *

Shyare greeted the children quickly before entering her room and changing into a decent dress. She fussed over her hair for once, wanting to look special, for Tristan's eyes only.

Finished, she gathered the children and ushered them into the pub. Tristan was already there, sitting at the bar. The knights were gathered around, confusion written upon their faces. Even Arthur was there, although it did not look as though he had had a choice on the matter.

Taking a deep breath, Shyare walked to Tristan. He stood and placed an arm around her waist. The others watched them curiously. Shyare looked up at Tristan, his eyes were inquiring for permission. She nodded and then gave a reassuring smile.

"Shyare and I are betrothed," Tristan announced proudly.

There was no response at first. Suddenly Lancelot opened his mouth. "This is a jest, right?"

Shyare narrowed her eyes at him. "No, it is not."

Vanora came out from behind the bar and gave Shyare a hug. "Finally!" She then turned to Bors and smacked his arm. "You lazy oaf, get up and start pouring ale!"

The children gleefully ran off to tell Vanora's bunch. Dagonet and Galahad offered their congratulations, while Lancelot sat there in silence, shocked. Gawain grudgingly accepted the betrothal, warning Tristan that he would never be far off, and then added happily that he hoped Shyare would make his life miserable. The ale was poured and everyone happily chatted.

Arthur was the last to approach Tristan and Shyare. He looked grim. "I suppose that you know that this is against the rules of the knights. Am I correct in that you will hold the ceremony after you are released?"

Shyare did not hold her tongue. "No, Arthur. We are in love, and shall make it official before either of us can have our lives taken in battle. Even ten months of uncertainty is much too long, which is why we are to be married tomorrow, at dusk."

Arthur was silent for a moment before nodding. "I could not encourage that action more."

"I don't care what you say..." Shyare kept ranting. She then stopped. "Wait. What did you say?"

"I agree with you, Shyare," he said slowly. "Despite our differences, I agree with you. I congratulate you both and hope that your lives are long." With that, Arthur strode off into the bright sun of noon.

Vanora snapped into action immediately. She smacked Tristan on the arm. "You give her less than a day to prepare?" She turned to the knights. "Finish your drinks and then you're off to work." She grabbed Shyare by the arm. "Come, we must find you a dress."

The two women walked out leaving the men to stare.

"What are we supposed to do?" Galahad asked to no one in particular.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Tristan must find some one to make rings, he must get a proper outfit, decide where the ceremony is to be held, who is to come, where he and Shyare are to reside after the marriage…." The knights stared at him disbelief. "What? Have none of you been to a wedding?" The knights reluctantly shook their heads. "Fine," Lancelot barked. "Tristan and I shall go have him fitted for a proper outfit. Bors, the reception shall be held here, so get the bastards and start cleaning. Galahad and Dagonet, I want you to look for a proper home that may suit them after the marriage." He took a moment of thought. "I believe that is all."

Gawain sat in a corner, unwilling to do anything in preparation for the marriage while the others scattered off to their newly commanded tasks.

**Meanwhile with Vanora and Shyare…. **

"_Must_ I wear a wretched dress?" Shyare complained as three women attempted a fitting, nearly four hours after entering the building.

"Yes!" Vanora barked at her. "Stop slouching!"

The newly betrothed woman rolled her eyes but did as told. A fine white cotton material was being molded into her wedding gown. It was long and flowing, trailing behind her. The bell sleeves fell to the floor. The neck was a simple scoop, not revealing very much, to the relief of Shyare. Her thoughts wandered off to Tristan dreamily.

"I wonder what Tristan is doing…" she mumbled aloud.

**Meanwhile with Lancelot and Tristan…. **

"_Must_ I buy new clothing?" Tristan grumbled.

Lancelot nodded as he held a black tunic to himself. "I don't understand why you don't enjoy this. And besides, do you want to have Shyare married to a shabby looking man? I think not."

A whole new outfit, with boots and all was created for Tristan. He sighed in relief that the fitting was done. As they were walking out the door, Galahad and Dagonet strode towards them, with slight smiles on their faces.

"You found a place?" Lancelot asked in shock.

Dagonet nodded, "Come, we'll show you."

It was only a five minute walk until they reached the wall. Instead of exiting, they turned east and entered the forest. After a few moments of following a shadowy overgrown path, they reached a small stone house. It was abandoned. Ivy grew upon the stone. Trees shadowed the roof. An old oak door with an iron ring was ajar.

Tristan cautiously entered. Thick planks of wood created the floor and creaked beneath his weight. Old furniture was left dust covered in their original places. A large fire place was on the furthest wall. There was a loft on each side of the house. Although a bit dusty, it seemed in good shape. He walked around the main room, everyone waiting for his reaction. He nodded to himself.

"Do you like it?" Galahad asked eagerly.

Tristan nodded. "It will be a good home."

Lancelot clapped his hands. "Well, let's check on Bors in the tavern. We'll send him here to clean up the new home. Then we'll pick up Tristan's new outfit and let Tristan have his last drink of freedom."

Tristan and the others arrived at the pub to hear Bors's bellowing voice. Four of Vanora's girls were attempting to sweep the floor as boys polished the wood with rags. Bors sat on a seat at the bar tiredly, about to take a gulp of ale when Danu hit his arm roughly with a toy sword.

"Get up and clean, you lazy oaf!" the little girl ordered loudly.

Bors was getting up to follow orders when he saw the other knights. "Thank the gods!" he exclaimed. "Danu spends much too much time with Vanora and Shyare. I swear she'll be a commander one day if she doesn't get some proper training from women." He then added in almost a worried voice. "She got the boys out of the mud and set them to cleaning! They're actually scrubbing the walls!"

Lancelot nodded and went to Danu who was shouting orders at the twins. "Danu, sweetheart! Come here to Uncle Lancelot."

Danu smiled and hopped onto the now clean floor. She skipped over the dark knight with a sweet smile. "Did I not do a good job, Uncle Lancey?"

"But of course!" he exclaimed, crouching down to her level. "But don't you think you've been a bit…harsh to the other children?"

Danu's sweet smile turned into a frown, and then a scowl. "No. Do you think I have been?"

"A bit…" Lancelot admitted.

"You're wrong!" she exclaimed, lifting the practice sword and whacking him on the side, then the arm, then the shoulder.

Lancelot raised his arms in protest and stood quickly. "Of course I am!" he said quickly. "I have another job for you though."

Danu stopped her aim for a moment. She asked in suspicion. "What is it?"

"I'd like you to go into the flower gardens and make a bouquet for Shyare," he told her with a smile.

The little girl smiled and dropped the toy sword on the ground. "Alright." She was skipping towards the exit when she turned around and ran to Tristan, giving him a hug around the legs.

When the little girl was out of sight, Bors sat down heavily and the children dropped the cleaning supplies and scattered in all directions. Galahad started laughing.

"I can't believe you actually cowered to a child!" the youngest knight said laughingly. "Afraid she might turn on you again, did you?"

"Next time I'll leave _you_ to her wrath!" Lancelot countered. "Now, go and pick up Tristan's new outfit, leave it in his room. After that, you'll get a new mattress, bring it to the cottage and make the place presentable."

Galahad grumbled at the instructions and stalked off in to the late afternoon. Lancelot poured a large glass of ale and gave it to Tristan. "To your last night of freedom," he said.

The scout chuckled but did not pick up the drink. "I may not be free, but I _am _chained to the most beautiful Sarmatian woman to ever walk this earth." He then proceeded to leave the tavern. The others waved him off and poured drinks for themselves.

Tristan walked up the familiar stone steps to their quarters, in hopes that Shyare would be in her room. He cracked open the door when he heard a gasp and Vanora slipped out and proceeded to block the entrance. She crossed her arms angrily.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"To see Shyare," he said in his usual quiet manner.

"I can't allow that," she said quickly. "You can't see the bride until the ceremony. Which she changed to early in the morning in the fields just outside the wall"

"But-" Tristan began, only to find the door slammed in his face.

With a sigh, he went to his own room and crashed on the familiar cot. Finally alone the impending marriage weighed down on him. What if Shyare ended up fearing him as others did? What if he didn't love her as she wanted him to? What if she was unhappy with him? He fell asleep to the thoughts.

It was nearly one in the morning. Shyare had not slept all night, instead she watched the children in slumber. She stared at her newly completed wedding gown. Shyare was too restless to remain in her room.

Silently, the bride slipped through the doorway and into the hall. She went barefoot, barely making a sound upon the stone floor. Breaking the rules that Vanora had attempted to pound into her skull, Shyare slipped into Tristan's room.

She smiled at the scout's sleeping form. His hands were folded over his bare chest, his hair casually falling over his eyes. Shyare silently crept towards him. The cot squeaked beneath her weight as she climbed next to him. She knew he was awake; he was too light a sleeper. Grasping his hand, she kissed his palm. Tristan turned and propped himself on one elbow.

"Hello," she whispered with a smile. Tristan didn't say anything. He simply studied her. Shyare frowned at this, something was wrong. "You doubt this, don't you?" She let go of his hand abruptly, "If you don't want to go through with this, tell me now. I won't force you into it."

Tristan gently pulled her beside him and felt Shyare lay her head upon his shoulder. "You will be unhappy with me," he whispered in his rough voice.

She looked up into his face. "Never, I would have said no if I had thought I would be unhappy." Shyare pulled up and kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"And I you."

Shyare fell asleep shortly after, though it felt like it had only been moments when Tristan woke her with a light kiss. It was just before dawn. Shyare left and entered her own room quietly before Vanora could know she had broken the rules. The children were still soundly asleep.

As soon as the sun was over the horizon, Vanora came bustling in. She dressed the children in decent outfits and shooed them away. She shoved Shyare in a tub of freezing water, scrubbing her body with rose water and soap. Quickly dried, Shyare was slipped into the flowing white gown. It was simple, and although she had been offered lace and pearls, she declined. A piece of white cloth had been wrapped around each of Shyare's dreadlocks. A thin veil placed in front of her face, along with a thin wreath of baby's breath set upon her head.

Vanora scouted the hallway to make sure Tristan was no where in sight before leading Shyare downstairs. The red head had tried to force Shyare into shoes, but the girl had gone barefoot instead. Vanora carried her short trail as they arrived at the bottom of the steps. Shyare's horse Alexander waited to carry her above the muck and into the flowery fields of spring.

As she uncommonly sat side saddle, the children danced around her as they made their way to the fields. Shyare could not help but smile and wave to them. The great doors to the wall slowly opened and allowed them through. She could see the small amount of guests waiting for her. There were no priests to be seen, but only those they loved.

A few yards away from the ceremony, Shyare lightly hopped off Alexander and walked towards her makeshift isle. The smiling knights blocked her view from Tristan. Gawain suddenly arrived at her side and offered his arm. They were about to proceed when Danu tugged on Shyare's dress and offered the bouquet of baby's breath and white lilies.

Shyare heard nothing in her ears except the small breeze as she made her way forward. The morning dew was still cold on her feet. The sun was not yet blistering. And finally, Tristan came to her view, blocking all other senses.

The scout was wearing tan breeches with new dark brown boots. A light forest green tunic of the finest material adorned him. His hair was still slopping, much to Lancelot's dismay. His sword hung at his hip. Even at the ceremony, he was a fierce warrior.

Shyare stopped in front of him. Reluctantly, Gawain gently placed his sister's hand within Tristan and pulled back her veil before stepping back. There was no one to guide their Sarmatian ceremony, and so both the bride and groom repeated the vows in the ancient language from memory. Once finished, Shyare waited for Tristan to produce the ring, but a faint look of worry came across his face, causing the bride to frown.

Gawain suddenly stepped forward with a smirk. "The brother had to assist the wedding in some way or another," he said as he pressed to simple silver bands into Tristan's hand.

Tristan gratefully nodded and slipped the ring on Shyare's finger as she placed one on his own. Without hesitance, he leaned down and captured her lips. Shyare smiled against them and wrapped her arms around his neck. The knights whistled at them as children clapped with happy laughter. Shyare pulled away and smiled broadly at her new husband.

They immediately gathered at the pub in a crowd. It was already late in the afternoon. Shyare barely drank, wanting to stay sober on her wedding. Tristan drank little as well as the others foolishly became drunkards. Suddenly a strange man entered the pub at the scout's acceptance. Shyare looked at her new husband curiously.

"You said you would be marked for marriage," he reminded her. "And I thought what better than the day of it." He paused. "Where would you like the marks?"

Shyare thought for a moment before turning towards her husband. "The question is where _you_ want them."

Tristan smirked and looked her up and down openly. He motioned for her to turn and she did so with a laugh. He then told her to stop when her back was to him. Placing his hands on each shoulder blade he nodded. "There."

Shyare turned her head and gently kissed him. "And that is where they shall be."

It took over an hour for the replica marks to be made. They were made to a larger side when it was done. By then the sun was setting. The knights were drunk and children beginning to tire. Tristan suddenly scooped Shyare up like the bride she was and began to walk out the tavern. Everyone waved and laughed, returning to their drinks.

Tristan placed Shyare side saddle upon Alexander. After climbing behind her, the scout gently placed a blindfold on her. She smiled as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her to grasp the reigns. Alexander began to move. A few moments had passed.

"I'm surprised," Tristan said quietly.

Shyare laughed. "Why?"

"You haven't tried to get information on where we are going from me," he responded lightly. The horse stopped and Tristan whispered in her ear, "But that matters not, for we are here."

The bride grinned. "That's good."

Shyare felt him hop off the horse and suddenly she was lifted off as well. She felt him standing behind her, and suddenly her blindfold was removed, but she kept her eyes shut for a moment. "Open your eyes," he whispered, his hands on her hips.

Shyare took a breath and obliged. She looked at the house for a moment in confusion and then gasped in delight. Turning she smile brilliant before going on tip toe and giving Tristan a quick kiss. She began to step forward, when Tristan proceeded to scoop her into his arms and carry her across the threshold.

Much to Tristan's relief, the cottage was clean. A new bed lay on the far wall, with a heavy quilt covering it. Shyare was inspecting the new home with amazement, her nimble fingers running over some objects as she walked around. She heard Tristan shut the door and turned towards him.

Smirking, she slowly began backing up and then sat on the bed. She indicated with her finger for him to join her. Tristan stalked forward slowly. Shyare motioned for him to bend forward. She whispered in his ear, "Let me show you how much I love you…" She then kissed him…. (A/N: You can all imagine the rest!)

**_A/N: Whew! That took a while to write! I hope you all enjoyed this and the quickness of the update. The next update may take a while. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! _**


End file.
